Chimamire no Himitsu to Pawa
by NovemberRiddle
Summary: If there was only one way to save your family would you stop to think about the price? On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Chimamire no Himitsu**

(Translation: Bloodstained secrets)

A/N: Most chapters will have two parts: 1._ past_ (_stopping the Uchiha massacre_) and 2. present  
Do leave your thoughts in reviews and enjoy the story.

Important note - there will be some OCs:  
An Akatsuki member (taking Itachi's place)  
A few Uchiha clan members (particularly an Elder)  
Members of Kiranazo clan (politically powerful clan that will support the Uchiha, they are better at information gathering than frighting due to their kekkei genkai) - it will mostly be the head family  
Potentially a few other less important characters

I do plan to keep to the already existing characters as much as I can

* * *

**Chapter 1/Prologue:**

_Ten years ago_

_(Itachi is 11, Shisui is 14)_

_It was around that time of the year when heavy rains were an everyday occurrence. Days were bleak and grey. Depressing almost. __It was a time of raising tension and conflict between Uchihas and the village. A fire that just kept growing, feeding itself with anger and mistrust. Seemingly unstoppable. Disaster closing in with an astonishing speed. _

_Itachi felt like he was watching a precious tea cup falling to the ground, too far to reach it in time and already feeling the effects of the crash about to happen. There was nothing he could do but watch the continued mistreatment of his clan and their growing thirst for revenge and blood. The seed had been there for longer than he had lived, and it was watered and ready to grow after the kyubi attack, now there was no stopping the rapping growth of the poisonous tree._

_It's been a month since his introduction to the ANBU Black Ops and he already felt like his clan was wasting their energy sending him there. He already planed to withhold any dangerous information from both sides, hoping that there was still a chance for the situation to be resolved without a blood bath._

_His morbid mussing was interrupted with a sharp knock on the door, a summon came, his mother told him, eyes filled with clan pride and motherly worry (it was almost eleven at night, he shouldn't be called to Hokage so late, unless there were problems); Worry that had no place in her dark eyes, Itachi was no longer a child, had never been one, and she had never been a mother, more like a teacher raising the heir. With a nod, he was gone._

_The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a sonnet of the dark night preformed by an orchestra of demons._  
_The young boy arrived to the Hokage Tower in high alert despite the late hour. Due to the heavy rain outside he was completely soaked and already shivering from the cold. During the night, the normally busy hallways seemed sinister somehow, uninviting; But ninjas don't fear the darkness, shadows are their friends, beloveds and Itachi easily made his way towards the room he knew Sandaime would be in. His curiosity, as to what the reason for him being there that late at night was, had rocketed once he noticed that, besides the Hokage himself, he couldn't feel anyone else present. He was good at feeling the presence of others, not as good as a natural sensor type, but good enough. Therefore, the Uchiha heir and renowned genius was beyond surprised when he entered the room to find another person waiting there next to the Sandaime. A young girl no less._

_She looked to be around his age and could easily be mistaken for an Uchiha child with her long ink hair, pale complexion and proud stance, if it weren't for her eyes. Those big eyes dominated her still somewhat baby face. Big, electric whirlpools. Piercing; and filled with knowledge that surpassed most._  
_The color was much darker than that of the blue summer sky, deeper; closer to that of the night sky, but not as obscure. Those eyes were, without a doubt her most prominent feature._

_Itachi had just greeted the Hokage respectfully when her voice, like a dozen of little bells, rung through the quiet room._

_'I am Kiranazo Hitomi,' she introduced herself with a graceful bow, a big pearly smile easily slipping on her lips, 'It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Uchiha Itachi.'_

_The Kiranazo name didn't mean anything to the young heir, however, he had always been good at reading people, much better than all of his peers anyway and he picked up on the strange tension the Third tried to hide, a displeasure he felt looking at the girl standing so close to him. The air around him was heavy somehow and_ the _occasional flashes of the lighting outside as well as the loud sound of thunder seemed strangely fitting for the situation Itachi had found himself in._

_Something was off, Itachi new. Alarm bells were ringing in his head. He knew to trust his gut feeling. Yet when Hitomi Kiranazo opened her mouth, her offer was everything he had ever prayed for. Drunk with the offered chance, he accepted. The danger long forgotten when faced with a chance to save his family. He could see Sandaime's eyes grow cold, he never took his eyes away from that strange creature standing in the room. The girl either didn't notice, or didn't care, her own big blue eyes never left Itach's sharingan red. He could see no fear in her as she calmly met his deadly gaze._

_She had turned to Hokage just long enough to give him a triumphant and gloating look as Itachi accepted her deal. Than she turned to Itachi again. In that room, filled with almost tangible tension hanging over their heads, she smiled so innocently, like an unknowing child. Itachi felt a shiver run down his spine, alarm bells in his head so loud that he was momentarily deaf for the outside noises. Because with that cruel and beautiful smile, she looked like she was simply enjoying a game, an imp that branched from the devil itself there to entertain herself with tragedy that was awaiting them all._

* * *

_In the morning, the rain had finally stopped and Itachi woke up at the break of down to inform his family of the new occupant of their home.  
As expected, his father, forever wary war veteran, wasn't thrilled with this new development. Itachi's mother was somewhere in between, she was delighted to have a girl to take care of, but her training as a kunoichi also made her suspicious of the newcomer, an outsider stepping sleeping in the Uchiha mansion. Their personal feelings hardly mattered, as those were Sandaime's orders, the girl would stay with them._

_The sound of the shoji door sliding open made the three occupants of the room pause in their quite discussion. As Sasuke was, without any doubt, still in bed, there was only one other person who could enter the kitchen this early in the morning._

_'Good morning Uchiha-sama,' Hitomi greeted the head of the Uchiha clan first with an elegant, respectful bow, before bowing again to the dark-haired woman, 'Lady Mikoto. My name is Kiranazo Hitomi. Thank you for letting me stay in your home. I'll do my best to make sure my presence isn't an inconvenience to you.'_

_A brilliant, innocent smile is all it took for his mother to greet her back with a matching one and drop any reservations she might had had about the girl. It was hard for a mother to stay distrustful when faced with such pretty, soft child. Long gone were Mikoto's days as an assassin._

_'It is a pleasure to meet you Hitomi-chan. Please, take a seat, the breakfast will be ready soon,' the woman waved at one of the empty seats._

_Much to the Uchiha heir's surprise, that morning had turned into a merry affair, no trace of tension notable at the table. Itachi watched in amusement as, after bragging about going to ninja Academy, Sasuke blushed five different shades of red when Hitomi assured him that she believed how, one day, he will become as powerful as his beloved nii-san._

_Fugaku had already left to talk to the Hokage and Mikoto was busy cleaning up the table, when a swirl of messy black hair and big black eyes entered the kitchen with a loud, joyful 'Good morning Mikoto-san!'  
This boy, obviously an Uchiha, looked a couple of years older than Itachi and nowhere near as solemn and dignified as the ingenious Uchiha heir. There was a huge grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. He was a ball of energy and sunshine and somehow as graceful as any other Uchiha._

_'Ah, good morning Shisui-kun,' Mikoto said with a gracious smile, clearly entertained._

_'Shisui-' Hitomi, who was sited next to Itachi, whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. He turned to look at her, wondering about her reaction. He was recognition flash in her electric eyes. In complete daze she faced Itachi and whispered, 'That is Uchiha Shisui? __That's Shisui of the Body Flicker?__'_

_Itachi nodded, evaluating her reaction with some confusion. While her reaction was that of a surprise, it wan't nearly as awed as he expected her to be. People were often left__ astounded by his friend, the famous __Shunshin no Shisui. Her expression was somehow lacking a genuine reaction._

_Her eyes still on the older boy Hitomi simply said, 'I expected him to be older.'_

_That came as no surprise to Itachi. From stories that circulated about his cousin it was normal that people expected Uchiha Shisui to be older, more experienced ninja, not an awkward, cheerful teenager with unruly black looks. Than again, people expected the same when they heard the stories of the Uchiha heir, and Hitomi hadn't been surprised by how young he was. Itachi's eyes narrowed._

_Sasuke dropped his chopsticks at the opposite side of the table, drawing everyones attention. It was then that Shisui took notice of the additional occupant at the table and flickered to the girl and Itachi. Mikoto chided him halfheartedly and he flashed her another one of his goofy grins before facing his favorite little cousin._

_'Ne, Itachi-chan, aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty little friend here?'_

_'Her name is Hitomi,' Sasuke butted in, like a typical six-year old wanting attention, 'And she is my new friend,' he declared. The young boy had taken quite a liking to the new occupant of their home (possibly because she had promised to play with him later). As Sasuke tended to be shy around strangers, Shisui eyed the little boy with wonder before facing the only stranger in the room._

_'Hitomi-chan, ne? I'm Shisui, your new teammate,' the older boy proclaimed cheerfully._

_'Teammate?' Itachi questioned._

_'Oh right!' the goofy Uchiha suddenly cried out, 'That's why I'm here. See, little couz,' he started his story, 'Hokage summoned me earlier today to tell me that you, me and cute Hitomi-chan over here, will be a team; starting today! I still don't know who our Captain will be... And this is all because of you!' He suddenly accused._

_'How is this because of me?' Itachi asked calmly._

_'I was about to become Captain myself, when Sandaime suddenly decided that he should form a special ANBU squad. I don't even want to be an ANBU but-'_

_'Please skip to the point,' Itachi cut him, his voice as polite as ever._

_'I was getting there! Don't interrupt me. It's rude! As I was saying, I was about to become Captain myself, when Sandaime decided to form a special squad with the three of us and whoever the fourth person will be. According to him, I might not be experienced enough to lead such team,' he said obviously pouting, 'as our personalities, meaning yours and mine, are hardly compatible for missions, despite us being best friends! Not his exact words' he said waving his hand around dismissively, 'but it's close enough. I mean, come on! I am sure I could order you around without any problem. You are a rule follower! If I had the authority, you would do what I say. There really was no reason for me to be overlooked for this!'_

_'I do believe that your continued whining is reason enough,' Itachi said dryly._

_'What? Why you little-'_

_Hitomi watched in amusement as the two continued to bicker over what Shisui called his wonderful personality and Itachi addressed as five-year old mindset (he would know, he had a younger brother around that age). Really, the bickering was mostly Shisui shouting in a childlike indiscretion while waving his hands around animatedly and Itachi giving short, dry or matter-of-fact responses (while trying to hide his amused smile). Sasuke was following the entire exchange nodding and agreeing with his older brother whenever possible, only irritating Shisui further. It was a rather entertaining thing to watch. Unfortunately, Mikoto decided to put a stop to the ongoing nonsense, and ushered them all out of her kitchen._

_'Shisui-san, you mentioned earlier that we are a team starting today,' Hitomi said, 'When are we to meat out Captain?'_

_'Hmm-' the fourteen-year old mussed, still sulking over losing his Captain position, 'Oh, that? We were supposed to be at the ANBU headquarters like half an hour ago.' He said carelessly._

_Hitomi stared at him as if he had just grown a second head. Itachi only sighed, most likely already used to his cousin's antics._

_'You _do_ know we can't all just Shunshin to the headquarters?'_

_'Like it'll take you much longer with your speed,' the genius of the body flicker defended himself, 'Besides we are only going for the tattoos and masks. Itachi, you already have the weasel mask, ne? I wonder which one I'll get.'_

_He intertwined fingers, putting his hands behind his head in a carefree posture, walking few paces behind them, evidently in no rush to get to their scheduled appointments._

_Next to Itachi, Hitomi muttered under her breath, 'I can't believe that is the famous Shunshin no Shisui.'_

_'Why is that?'_

_'He is another__ Uchiha prodigy. I expected him to be like one of those elite, quiet, intelligent ninjas. Not … _that._ Is he always like that?'_

_'Most of the time,' Itachi said in amusement, 'You'll get used to it. And he does get serious when on missions.'_

_'I don't mind, it's just… surprising. I expected him to act more like you,' she blurted out._

_'Like me?' Itachi questioned, his small, always present, kind smile was missing, replaced with a (what would become his trade mark) poker face, completely blank and emotionless._

_Hitomi just grinned at the young Uchiha, 'You know,' she vaguely waved her hands around searching for least offending way to word it, 'All responsible and way too serious for your age.'_

_Itachi said nothing. Taking a discreet glance the girl next to him Itachi wondered how she had convinced Hokage to let her join the elite force. He was certain that whoever the captain of their team was, has been tasked to keep an eye on her._

* * *

_After bothering Itachi to see his tattoo the entire time he had been waiting for his, Shisui was now in the process of staring at his bandaged arm complaining how Itachi should've warned him that getting one _hurt_. After a while of getting no response from his silent cousin Shisui quieted down only long enough to come up with a different topic._

_'ANBU, huh? I never really thought about it,' for once he seemed serious and thoughtful._

_'Never?' Hitomi asked seemingly surprised, 'I heard they are the elite of the elite. Considering how much you were upset about not becoming a Captain of your own team, I thought you would jump at this chance. What do you think Itachi? You've been in ANBU for a month already.'_

_'ANBU are highly qualified ninja handpicked by the Hokage. I believe it is an honor to serve in their unit,' he admitted with that kind, patient smile of his. His voice was soft as he spoke and very hard to hear in the busy Konoha streets._

_'Yeah, but they do a lot of dirty work that normal ninja can't do; and that's saying something. Ne?' Shisui pointed out._

_'Don't you think it will be exiting to be part of the special unit at least for a while? You could always ask Sandaime to let you leave the unit if you decide you can't do it anymore,' the only girl suggested with a bright, pearly smile, 'Besides, if you enter ANBU, you'll be in the same team as Itachi, at least for a little while.' Throwing Itachi a quick sideways glance, she added in a quick whisper, 'We both know he'll need someone there for him.'_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw her whispering to his best friend but he only got a huge grin and a playful wave back. Shisui looked thoughtful. What she said was true. His little cousin could use someone to watch his back and cheer him up. Well, he was planning to give this ANBU thing a chance anyway, now he just had an additional reason to do so._

* * *

Present:

(Itachi is 22)

Ten men, or rather, ten holograms of men, were standing in a circle. They had need forced into hiding some ten years ago and had spent that time gathering funds. Now, they were finally able to concentrate on their original goals. Further more, the first step has already been completed. They had the first jinchūriki and were about to start the process of getting the biju out of him.  
The plans that had been on hold for far to long will now move with considerable speed forward. All the waiting was over, and the world was soon to be theirs.

* * *

'Are you leaving already?'

'Yes. With our supply chain in Byoso no Kuni secured, I have no reason to remain here. Additionally, a certain matter in Konoha requires my attention. I don't like the songs fire birds have been singing to me lately.'

'Isn't it too early?'

'If I wait any longer, it will be too late.'

'Your mother is in Port City, don't forget to stop there and hand her the files. _He _will be expecting them.'

'I am capable of handing the files over myself, thank you. I don't need my mother do such a mundane task for me. Do send the messenger to my mother though. I plan to stop and visit, there are other matters I need to discuss with her. Also send message to Miyako. She mentioned in her last letter that she has something for me.'

'Of course. When shall I prepare you for your leave? All your birds are twittering about the attack in Suna. The roads might be dangerous to travel alone.'

'Find all available ships that go directly to Port City. I don't want to waist any time. I'll see to the bodyguard issue myself.'

'As you wish. Shall I arrange for your travels from Port City to Capital as well?'

'That would be unnecessary.'

'I would like to take my leave. If there is nothing more I am needed for.'

'Nothing else. You man leave now.'

* * *

Suna had been attacked. Their Kazekage taken. The was very alarming to say the least and Tsunade had wasted no time to send help to their allays, she had also sent many of her men out to gather information as well as a massage for her old teammate to come back to the village. It annoyed her that she was stuck here in an office while her people were out there trying to find out something about this new threat.

She bit at her thumbnail. If she was honest to herself, she was also afraid. Jiraiya had first mentioned all the rumors he had heard to her years ago when she had taken this seat, but back then, the rumors, while worrisome, had no substance. Yes, she had been worried for the blond brat, and yes, she had made damn sure his idiot of a godfather stayed in the village to train the boy, but by Gods was she regretting not taking those rumors more seriously back then.

The truth was, S-ranked criminals rarely traveled together, even rarer did they cooperate with each other. They all had a bounty on their heads, they all any potential company was just waiting for a moment to separate their head from their shoulders. That's why it had been so hard to take the threat seriously. The very idea seemed impossible!

Nothing she can do now, she admitted to herself with a sigh.

The Uchiha hair was the last one to leave her office. it had been two hours since she handed him his mission and there was no more use pondering the situation. Getting up, she left the office. A bottle of sake will help her to clear her head.

* * *

Itachi was running, his ANBU mask covering his face. He was like a phantom. Silent, terrifying and above all, deadly. He was going over all that he knew of the attack on Suna, yet he never lost the sharp awareness of his surrounding. Truth be told, he couldn't help but worry for his baby brother's life. Sasuke and his team were sent to Suna to help retrieve the Kazakage and were to face unknown, but clearly powerful enemies.

He trusted Sasuke's ability, he did. His baby brother had grown into a powerful and quick shinobi, Itachi was proud of him. His teammates too were very capable and strong, they had great teamwork and protected each other. However, no matter what Itachi told himself, he couldn't get rid of the cold dread that was like a stone, hard and heavy in his stomach.

He had a mission, he reminded himself. The better the mission goes the safer his brother will later be... if he survives his current mission. Itachi didn't want to think about it anymore. With practiced ease he shut out part of his mind, locking the worry away. All the years of duty coming before his personal feelings had made it mightily simple to simply push the unwanted thoughts away. Sometimes, Itachi felt like he really was becoming a machine everyone viewed him to be. But if being a machine was what kept his home and his brother safe, than so be it.

He could be as emotionless as the white and red ANBU mask that covered his face.

Quickening his pace, he let his thoughts drift away with rain as the storm started. The familiar sound lulling him into the mindset of a killer.

* * *

Danzo stared at the served head before him with fury and hatred. Humiliation was also there, but that he refused to admit. This was the second one this month. Another one of his Root members. This one was put on silk in a specially made velvet box, meant for carrying jewelry not bloody human parts. The most extravagant representation so far.

The first time this had happened five years ago, he had been mostly shocked. Why had a served head been sent to him? Who had done it? Than it had clicked that the head belonged to one of his Root agents and fear had flashed trough him. It had quickly been followed by anger once he remembered on what particular mission this agent had been sent to.

Since than he had gotten a dozen more heads and his anger and frustration was growing with every new, nicely wrapped package.

He knew the purpose of those heads. It was a warning. The target knew who was sending the assassins. Every failure was than thrown into his face to humiliate him. He won't stand for this! Oh, he no. He didn't care how many heads he got in colorful boxes with pretty bows, he won't rest until the right head was delivered to him.

* * *

Mizukage was tottering around the room, unaware that his fellow jinchūriki was about to suffer a terrible, painful death, that will be dragged out for days. Unaware that as a host of sanbi he should to be close behind.

How could he worry about anything when he was a prisoner of his own mind? He was lost in a genjutsu world, incapable of separating reality from illusion.

Sanbi had always made him question what was real and what was just a product of its manipulation, but than the demon red eyes came, and he was simply too lost to ask anything. He no longer understood that there are such concepts as real and imaginary, to him, everything was real and yet nothing was.

He had no idea how lucky he was that his puppeteer showed up, how lucky when he fell from the high window and to his death, never to suffer the same fate as his fellow jinchūriki. He hit the ground never waking up from his dream world and never having to witness the sudden appearance of a now free sanbi as it destroyed everything in it's wake. He never saw his once beloved village crumble in the wake of a chakra monster. Out of the window he had just fallen from, bored sharingan eyes were watching the destruction. He had grown tired of the game he had played in Kiri.

Now that his plans were finally moving forward, he got rid of that useless puppet.

The screams below hardly concerned him. Putting his mast back in place, the man disappeared.

* * *

Shisui sighed.

His team had drawn a short straw and was among the few chosen to stay back in Konoha for protection after the news of attack on Suna had reached them. He didn't think that anyone would attack one village after the other so fast, it required men power that this criminal organization couldn't possibly have. He doubted Hokage believed the immediate attack herself, but the news of the attack on Suna had spread and civilians as well as some ninjas were worried. That's why Shisui was randomly walking the streets of Konoha for villagers to see that he was there, with them, there to protect them if necessary.

Problem with having a notable reputation and flee on sight as a rime to your name was that your allies looked at you for reassurance. That's what Shisui was now doing, reassuring the population of Konoha that their powerful ninjas were home, ready to fight should a need arise.

Smiling at a few acquaintances he passed he tried his hardest to look relaxed, knowing that people around him would subconsciously pick up the message and let go of their own tension.

* * *

Indra Uchiha, an old man, older than ninja villages themselves, was going over the latter he had been handed again. He had been anxiously waiting for the response for more than a week now, but as he held the paper in his hand, black words didn't seem as reassuring as he had imagined them to be.

It would all pay off, he reminded himself, shaking his nearly bald head as if he could shake away the bad thoughts. In the end, he could only hope to live long enough to see all the plans come to fruition. All the decades he had spent in fear, guilt and betrayal, it will all pay off and he won't allow his old body to give up before he saw the magnificent results. He also refused to regret anything. All he had done was for the good of his people, his clan, his family.

The Uchiha will not fade away like Senju did.

They will be a clan not just to remember, but also a clan to stay.

That ridiculous philosophy the Senju had, had always annoyed him. The will of fire. What fire? Uchiha clan was fire and yet their will had been repressed for the majority of the Konoha's existence. Things have been looking up only in the last couple of years, thanks to the terrible standards and weak brats that called themselves ninjas nowadays. Itachi Uchiha, the precious clan heir, stood up easily, surrounded by mediocrity, bringing respect to the Uchiha name wherever he went.

Indra was old enough to remember the old war day, old enough to remember Lord Madara Uchiha and the magnificent, terrible picture that man could paint with his bloody sword. That's what he wanted for Uchiha, that's what he wanted from their heir. To spread fear and demand respect with a simple whisper of the name. Like they did in war times. However, having lost three siblings to the on the endless corpse filled battlefields he didn't want war.

Oh, no. There were other ways Uchiha name could rise, and it was just within the reach.

* * *

A/N:  
**Hitomi** \- female name in Japanese from hito (wisdom, intellect) and mi (beautiful)  
**Kiranazo** \- that one I put together from kira (dark) and nazo (riddle)

P.S. Don't forget to tell me what you think. (Can't improve otherwise)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Ten years ago**  
**_

_Fugaku was walking down the empty hallways in thought. It was too bloody early for anyone to be awake at this hour and the clan lord was by no means a morning person. But, despite how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. The clan elders had once again demanded him to take action, and while Fugaku had to agree that clans position had worsened, he was still hoping to avoid a civil war. __Itachi was old enough to understand, he too could see the mistreatment of their clan, their family. But Sasuke... his youngest son was too small, too innocent and too sheltered. He knew nothing of the horrors of the world. Fugaku would prefer to keep it that way. He had already lost one son to the cruel life of shinobi, he wasn't ready to lose the other as well. __He was the head of the Uciha clan, they were warriors, true shinobi in every sense of the word. The clan would always have to come first. He had already given his eldest to the clan. He had every right to want that at least his youngest had a chance for a relatively normal childhood, as normal as it could be for a child training to be a killer._

_His dark thoughts were interrupted by pitter-patter of small feet._

_'Good morning, Uchiha-sama.'_

_He looked down in time to see the small dark head raising from the bow._

_'Good morning Hitomi-chan,' he greeted back._

_Hitomi Kiranazo smiled up at him. Simple and innocent smile, the one she usually wore like a must-have accessory. There was some playful cruelty to it that always put Fugaku on edge. A week had passed since her arrival. A very long week in Fugaku's opinion._

_Kiranazo, the name had been familiar to him the first time he head it, so he went to check an old scroll of the Uchiha Clan, and it was there, black on white, confirmation of his uneasiness. Not for the first time, he wondered what the girl was doing here, in his home. And it looked like his questions might be answered as the small hand extended a heavy envelope to him. He would never understand why they used envelopes when the entire damn world used scrolls but he accepted the offered item without a word._

_The front had his full name clearly written in beautifully ornamented letters of an artist or well reversed calligrapher, on the back, the envelope was sealed with wax, an image of black widow clearly imprinted into the seal. Thank kami it was too early for other occupants to be awake, even Itachi was still asleep. He motioned with his hand for the girl to follow him still staring at the envelope in his hand trying to prolong the moment before he had to open it._

_It didn't take them long to reach a rather big but completely bare room, frequently used for meetings. Fugaku broke the seal, so anxious of what the letter would say that he barely heard the door sliding close. __Once he finished, he looked up noticing that Hitomi was calmly observing the room, supposed interest shining in her eyes. Supposed, as Fugaku knew there was nothing in that bare room that could offer any distraction or attract attention of someone like her. The sudden awareness of her true identity put him on edge. He put the letter aside, quietly waiting for her to focus on him, which she did the second she noticed the movement. Her eyes had lost the casual happiness that usually shone from those impossibly blue swirls, turning into something sharper, harder, wiser even. Hitomi waited for him to speak first._

_The clan head tapped his index finger over the letter in thought, a habit that his eldest son had also picked up on, although Itachi's rhythm was much slower, calmer, barely noticeable._

_'Hitomi Kiranazo,' Fukagu said, almost to himself. He glanced to the letter again, remembering the signature at the end of it. A very familiar signature if he may add. His eyes went over the girl in quiet wonder, 'This may sound illogical, beyond all laws of nature even, but am I to assume you are_ His_ fiance.'_

_'Was,' the girl corrected sharply, that one word filled with more venom that Fugaku ever thought was possible for human voice to carry over, 'And you would be assuming correct. I was indeed his fiance.'_

_There was no need for names. They both knew exactly who they were referring to, this way they were also relatively safe if someone was to overhear them, as unlikely as that was._

_'I would of course wish to become Itachi's fiance.'_

_A smile on her side. Another thoughtful tap of the finger on his._

_'What exactly is it that you are offering?' Fukagu's question was followed with another tap, and another. Hitomi stared at his Sharingan eyes calmly. It was unnerving._

_'I believe that to be clear enough,' she finally said._

_'It isn't.'_

_Another series of tapping. It was the only sound in the eerily quiet room. __Hitomi took a deep breath before gazing to the wall on her left in clear boredom._

_'My family believes that we should let bygones be bygones. Any disagreement that we previously had should be left in the past. This clan helped us out of the...' she paused looking for right words, '_slightly_ disadvantageous situation back in the days of second ninja war. We are offering our help to you now. For a price of course.'_

_'Of course. And that price would be my eldest? You are aware that he is already engaged?'_

_'Obviously that will have to end. Itachi and I already made an agreement. I personally don't see the problem here.'_

_A few more taps were the only thing to break the silence while Fukagu carefully assessed the girl across from him._

_'What does the Kiranazo clan have to gain from this agreement?'_

_'Something we were promised a long time ago. Uniting with the Uchiha clan.'_

_'We both know that this clan has lost a lot of its old glory. What does your father plan to gain by giving away his precious heiress.'_

_'I believe you overestimate how much my father values me.'_

_'I doubt it.'_

_'You never met him.'_

_'True. But I have met you.'_

_'We barely know each other for a week, Uchiha-sama.'_

_'And yet you have managed to convince Hokage to let you join ANBU, get a team that I now believe was of your own choosing, act like a perfect little lady is expected to and those last few minutes have shown that you are more than capable of leading negations any way you wish. Not to mention that you seem to be a fairly powerful kunoichi. I am convince your father values you very much. At least as much as I value my eldest.'_

_'True,' Hitomi admitted smiling, before she continued 'Despite having the majority of relevant people at the palm of our hands, Konoha had - unlike the rest of the Fire country - stayed mostly out of our control due to our previous alliances. As you might be aware, we prefer to avoid open power struggles, those tend to leave behind a trail of bloody history pages that are hard to get rid of. Uchiha clan should understand that better that any other. If this clan is to regain its former glory and I am to marry its heir, it would be our ticket into high political circle of the most powerful shinobi village. That much should be clear.'_

_'This latter states you wish to help us reach a peaceful solution with the village leaders.'_

_'Like I said, we prefer to avoid open battles. At least those that include swords.'_

_'What agreement did you make with Itachi?'_

_'Excuse me?'_

_'What agreement,' Fugaku repeated, 'I doubt he agreed to marry you. I believe you haven't even mentioned it to him. So what was it?'_

_'I see from whom Itachi inherited his quick wits,' she complimented easily, before answering 'Just that if I were to ever return to Konoha, I would have a say on him accepting one offer.'_

_'And that one offer is?' Fugaku asked annoyed. He really hated the way he constantly had to drag the answers out of her._

_'Any that I choose at that moment.'_

_'I am guessing it will be of political nature.'_

_'What else could it be?'_

_'I am surprised my son agreed to such a vague and clearly unfavorable deal.'_

_'I promised it won't be anything harmful to Konoha, nor this clan. That, and you could say he is a bit desperate at the moment. Although, not nearly as much as he will be if you are to refuse my father's offer. As you are now aware, Itachi knows nothing of the marriage proposal, I'd like it to stay that way. I am sure you can sign the wedding contract in your son's stead as his legal guardian. He is only eleven after all.'_

_'You are assuming I'll accept the deal,' Fugaku said coldly just as Sasukes high voice reached their ears, 'Dad! Mum said to call you for breakfast!'_

_'Don't yell Sasuke!' Mikoto chided, clearly getting closer._

_'But I couldn't find him to tell him,' Sasuke tried to explain himself._

_Hitomi grinned at the clan head, 'I am sure you will. One of the reasons is walking this way therefore I believe I should take my leave. I hope to discuss later on some details of the past. Now if you will excuse me.'_

_With a bow, she slipped out of the room and disappeared down the hallway moments before a soft knock was heard. Itachi carefully slid the door open._

_'Father,' he greeted, 'Mother said to tell you breakfast is ready.'_

_'Yes. I heard Sasuke yelling for me. I'll be there in a moment.'_

_His son nodded, closing the door quietly behind him, although not before eyeing curiously the white envelope that was laying by Fugaku's side. He had never met anyone who used those things (love letters from Academy girls being excluded)._

_There was no option but to accept the offered hand, was there? It was either the helping hand or the metaphorical knife the Kiranazo clan was probably hiding behind their back. Besides, Fugaku thought as he entered the kitchen where his family was already seated at the small table, for them he was willing to abandon his pride as an Uchiha. If Kiranazo were to pull through with their end of the deal, their clan can be saved from adding another bloody page to their already soaked history._

_Was he ready to give his eldest in exchange for peace and clan prosperity?_

_The truth might be cruel, but yes, yes he was. Itachi was never to marry out of love anyway. Such was the faith of the clan heir. Love might come latter, if one is lucky (Fugaku had been). But marrying into Kiranazo, especially a union with their precious heiress is sure to bring one thing, and that's political safety. It was not an opportunity to be missed for the second time._

_Clan before family. As always._

* * *

Present:

The trees had _turned_ into blur as he ran. If he hadn't had his Sharingan on, it would've all been nothing but a mix of green and brown, no shapes, just messy colors.

Had it been any other ANBU, the porcelain mask of an animal would have been used to hide the identity of the ninja wearing it; however this wasn't any other mask, this was a weasel mask, or better yet _the_ weasel mask. The two red eyes shining from behind it, just as the mask itself, or that long inky hair clearly identified the ANBU as the illustrious heir of the famed dojutsu clan. Uchiha Itachi.

He moved past the village gates without being noticed by the guards and fast towards Hokage tower. He had important information to give to Tsunade and was also in a hurry to get home. His three weeks long solo mission has drained him, both physically and mentally, emotionally even; the news he was about to bring were anything but good. He expected that the Hokage wouldn't be pleased. If he was lucky she might decide to vent her frustration on someone else and he might get a quick release. Itachi didn't really want anyone else to suffer, mind you, he was just too tired to be ready to take the notorious temper of their Godaime himself.

A gossip that had caught his attention while on the mission, flashed trough his mind. For a moment he wondered if he should also mention it to the Hokage, but in truth that was more personal then anything else. it shouldn't have anything to do with the village. No, that he would keep to himself. Soon enough the story will either be confirmed or disappear, there was nothing to worry about yet.

* * *

Tsunade was clearly distressed. The ingenious ANBU capten before her had just broth her the confirmation of the message Kakashi had sent two days ago. Akatsuki was zooming in on the jinchuriki, but she would be damned before she allows them to take Naruto. Her hands itched for the sake bottle she had hidden in her table and she ushered the clearly tired Uchiha out, wanting –no- _needing_ to take a good swing. Her frustration was growing. It reached astronomic heights once she realized that her bottle was almost empty. She needed sake to think! They had to follow the lead the Uchiha had found, and they needed an entire team for that, maybe even two teams.

'Shizune! Get in here!' she yelled.

Why were there no meetings with those annoying elders when she needed to blow off some steam?

The women with short black hair, carrying a small pig in her hands entered cautiously. She knew to be careful; when the slug princess had one of her mood swings bad news were regularly the reason.

'Yes, Tsunade-sama?' she asked nervously.

'Bring me Asuma in here. And some sake.'

Shizune was about to argue on the second part of the command but seeing the serious face of her former mentor decided to indulge her this one time. She left the office softly closing the door, leaving behind an irritated Tsunade to bite on her thumbnail deep in thoughts.

* * *

Sakura was tired! And dirty. She really needed a good, warm shower. And had she mentioned how much she missed her dear soft bed? No? Well allow her to. She missed it so much, she would be ready to go on one ramen date with Naruto if it meant she could just appear in her bed right now. That's how much she missed her soft, soft pillows and warm clean covers.

Unfortunately, team Kakashi was another day away from Konoha. Another whole day! Which is way Kakashi (kami bless that lazy man) has decided that they should take a lunch break in the next village or city they come across.

Naruto had been complaining about how hungry he was for a while now and how they had already passed all the villages. In Sasuke's opinion the blond idiot was being unnecessarily loud and was asking to be hit. But Sasuke had decided to be a better person (mostly because he was too tired to jump all the way to the dead last to hit him) and was instead toying with a shuriken, waiting for a right moment to throw it in the direction on the hyperactive moron. Luckily for Naruto, who wouldn't have avoided the projectile fast enough, they had reached a small city before Sasuke could decide whether to aim for the head or for the butt.

For one precious moment, the blissful silence fell on old team seven as they all jumped from the trees onto the dusty road. But this was the team which lived and breathed stupid arguments and before one could say Chidori two loud voices broke the short-lived peace. Sakura and Naruto were having a "small" disagreement about where they would be eating. An argument that, Sasuke knew would either end up with him glaring at that unhealthy portion of blond's favorite food (hopefully Naruto wasn't in one of his more stubborn moods), or with a black and blue Naruto and a happy, happy Sasuke munching on his favorite tomatoes (As Sakura always took his preferences under consideration, unlike certain best friend the Uchiha could name). Therefore, Sasuke saw no reason to enter the ongoing argument, choosing to silently walk next to their ex-sensei. Kakashi also saw no reason to enter the argument, mostly because he already had his nose deep inside that horrid orange book of his and just couldn't be bothered. But Sasuke would take his odd, perverted but silent captain over his loud obnoxious teammates (almost) any day, so he was content to just walk down the street and glare at people who dared to give them odd looks.

Thankfully, it was Sakura who won the argument and Sasuke would've hugged her is he wasn't afraid she would go all fangirl crazy on him.  
On the seat across of him was a sulking Naruto, massaging his painful jaw. Sakura sure knew how to throw a good punch, the Uchiha thought smirking. He had been enjoying Narutos painful experience, waiting for their order to arrive when a familiar chakra signature flickered in the same small restaurant they were in. There was only one square room with tables there and his dark eyes scanned the crowd automatically with alertness particular to those of his chosen profession. No dark hair and blue eyes caught his attention and if it weren't for the sudden tension he could feel radiating from his ex-sensei, he would've dismissed the situation as his crazy mind making things up (all those years spent with Naruto were bond to have some undesired side effects). But Kakashi was also carefully monitoring the small crowd, his dear orange book nowhere in sight. Sasuke couldn't help himself, so he turned on his Sharingan, red eyes blazing as he tried to spot any henge. There was none.

'Sasuke, why do you have your demon eyes on?' Naruto asked loudly making all the guests turn to look at them.

'Be quiet baka,' hissed the annoyed Uchiha. The blond idiot will never learn the meaning of discreet or stealthy. What had he done so wrong in his last life for karma to give him this usuratonkachi for a best friend?

'Don't call me baka. Teme!'

'Than don't act like one,' Sasuke snapped, knowing that he had missed his opportunity to find her. She had been on his nii-san's level back then, and she probably was close behind now. If she didn't want to be found, she won't be. Sasuke knew as much. His eyes faded to their normal color as he stared at Naruto, who was complaining about missing ramen, again. Next to him, Kakashi was still silently watching the crown. It was no coincidence that she had been here. It couldn't have been. There were no such things as accidents when it came to her. Everything was always a perfectly thought out plan, always.

This must've been a message, Kakashi decided. For him or for Sasuke? Maybe both?

The masked man went over all the possibilities in his head with lighting speed. The conclusion was very simple and very worrisome.

She was coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_Ten years ago:_

_That evening, at the most important room of the red Tower, two people were unsuccessfully trying to reach an agreement. Although both the word trying and agreement were starching the meaning of the words quite a bit._

_She was seething. Another word, and Hitomi Kiranazo will strangel the old man sitting across from her, consequences be damned. __It was beyond her why Tobirama had selected this man for his successor. Hitomi might have a great dislike for Danzo but at least he had guts to act, which was not something she could say for the present company._

_'I sincerely hope you have forgotten what I told you during our first encounter Hokage-sama' she said icily, mockingly drawling his title. Any courtesy she might have had, had been thrown out of the window long time ago as her irritation and anger reached astronomical heights, 'Because if you do remember, I can freely label you a spineless idiot who this village has the misfortune to have as their leader.' She was livid as she kept ranting on, 'You want a peaceful solution? Than you gotta make a first bold move! Show that you trust them and that you are not afraid of them.'_

_Sarutobi watched the girl take an angry walk around his office, like a caged tiger. His own frustration and displeasure finally showing on his face. __Such disrespect and arrogance. This little girl thought too highly of herself. Not that he expected any different from a Kiranazo, especially _his_ offspring. She was bound to have been raised like a princess, with everyone crawling on their knees and dying to make her every whim true._

_'As I have already explained to you, you imprudent-' he snapped, having lost all of his patience._

_Whatever he was about to say was however rudely interrupted as Hitomi yelled, 'Then get them here!' She took one calming breath before continuing, her voice even and blank, 'I believe my family's offer was more than sufficient for you to act,' she was deadly calm, 'If you can't remove the surveillance on your own get the Konoha elders in here. It is about time I meet them. And why not allow Uchihas to arrest ANBU? It's not like they are all handpicked by you. Quite frankly, Danzo has too much influence in this village. The free range you have allowed that power hungry bigot is the reason for the current mess you have to deal with.'_

_Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as she trashed his old teammate, 'You should remember who you are speaking to,' he warned._

_Hitomi smiled that sweet, that innocent but cruel and demonic smile of hers. Hokage had seen it enough times to develop a terrible distaste for it._

_'No,_ you_ should keep in mind who_ you_ are dealing with, unless of course you'd rather watch me support coup d'état and your lovely village burning to the ground.'_

_The Hokage eyed the girl and with a resigned sigh decided to change the topic. He was too old to deal with this._

_'You never mentioned what Itachi offered in turn for your help. Or why you are siding with the Uchiha.'_

_'First of all, I am not siding with anyone. Second, it's not what Itachi offered, it's what I demanded. And finally third, as long as it doesn't harm Konoha, I don't believe it's any of your business.'_

_'You really are an insolent child,' Sarutobi hissed._

_'I am not a child, as you well know.'_

_'Your age doesn't make you an adult. Nor do your actions for that matter.'_

_'No, but it still allows me leverage over you... I expect there will be a meeting of Konoha's elders tomorrow evening. Till then.'_

_She exited without a bow, slamming the door behind her._

_Not five minutes after that devil spawn left, a masked ANBU appeared in the office._

_'Kakashi,' Sarutobi acknowledged, 'report.'_

_'Hokage-sama. As per your order I've kept my eye on her, but nothing about her behavior stands out. During missions she is perfectly professional, follows the orders and acts respectful towards her seniors. When off duty, she is friendly and approachable. She spends most of her time with two Uchiha prodigies. She hasn't had a meeting with a single suspicious person, as far as I can tell.'_

_Sarutobi nodded tiredly, he suspended as much. With the communication network the Kiranazo family was rumored to have, the girl could've easily been contacted without his ANBU noticing. Actually, there was no doubt in his mind that she had been. One does not take such a delicate political matter on their own._

_'If I may ask, why allow her to be part of ANBU unit if you don't trust her, Hokage-sama?'_

_Sarutobi watched the young captain in front of him thoughtfully, 'Kakashi, have you ever heard of the Kiranazo name before the girl came?'_

_'Can't say I have.'_

_'Most ninja haven't. Our lives depend on information, we spy and kill for it and yet that family had successfully stayed undetected, despite how dangerous they are.'_

_The curiosity Kakashi was feeling could be tasted in the air, not that one could blame him. It's not every day that a strange girl appears out of nowhere and gets straight into elite forces despite the obvious distrust._

_'I had also never heard of them before taking this office, when Daimyo of the Fire country introduced me to one of them. Head of the clan I believe,' Sarutobi continued his story, 'The man I met that day, was fiercely intelligent and very charismatic, alarmingly so. He was also very confident, board-line arrogant even, but it was impossible not to like him. Unlike his offspring he had patience and was without her terrible tamper.'_

_'You've met Hitomi's father?' Kakashi asked, the years didn't quite add up in his mind._

_'I believe so. What Senju and Uchiha once were in the war torn world, Kiranazo are in the complex world of policy today. That and then some more. There are many rumors and legends surrounding that family like many others of power. It's hard to pick which is true. Keep an eye on that girl, I have no doubt there is an ulterior motive for her being here.'_

_As Kakashi disappeared, Sarutobi asked the empty room 'Just what is Kiranazo gaining by supporting the Uchiha.'_

* * *

_The following night found four old friends sitting in one of the many rooms of the Hokage tower staring at the two Uchiha boys and a blue-eyed girl with wariness._  
_Hiruzen Sarutobi was determined to let this night progress without any interference on his part, wishing to simply observe whether the girl had a knack for politics, something he couldn't yet claim._

_'Good evening. I hope you don't mind, but Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui here will have to surface as the representatives of the Uchiha clan, once some progress was made, Uchiha Fugaku will be willing come himself.'_

_It was obvious from their faces that they did indeed mind, but were unwilling to address the issue straight away._

_'We heard you had a proposal for us,' Koharu said._

_'It's not exactly a proposal, more like a friendly suggestion. I would like to ask you to remove all surveillance placed on the Uchiha clan' Hitomi's tone made it clear that she wasn't asking despite the polite smile. She took a scroll out of her pocket and passed it to the Sarutobi as she continued, 'Furthermore, Hokage-sama will sign the agreement you've just been given, stating that no further surveillance is to be placed on the clan under the orders of any of the present Konoha elders, and in case the spying does continue, he will be stepping down as the Hokage, while non of you will be capable of taking his place,' here her eyes landed on Danzo._

_Her quite speech was followed by an outrageous explosion._

_'Remove the surveillance?-'_

_'They're planning to rebel against the village-'_

_'-are a threat to this village security-'_

_'Quiet down,' Sarutobi ordered, 'let us hear what they have to say.'_

_'Thank you, Hokage-sama,' Hitomi said with a respectful bow, it was as if her entire personality had changed from the last night. Turning to one of the elders she calmly asked, 'Has your surveillance provided you with prof of Uchiha planning a rebellion?'_

_'Yes!' Homura answered confidently._

_Hitomi choose to ignore a little fact that it wasn't surveillance but Itachi that gave them access to that specific information. She continued undisturbed, looking like a predator circling its prey. Which was just ridiculous, Danzo though, she was a little girl for God's sake!_

_'Is that so... And when has that happened? Let me venture a guess... Half a year ago? Maybe more, but not over a year that for sure. Am I right?'_

_Homura nodded thoughtfully. Danzo was keenly watching her every move, wondering what such a child could have on them._

_'They were put under surveillance after the Kyubi attack under suspicion that they are responsible?' She further inquired._

_Another confused nod. Where was this going?_

_'Interesting,' she said, a smile of someone who knew that she had just won on her small lips._

_Everyone in the room looked puzzled, and Hitomi left them contemplate her statement for a while, waiting for small hints that she had unsettled them. She didn't have to wait long. __Her even voice filled the room again, 'To sum up: Uchiha clan was suspected for Kyubi attack, forced to live in a corner of the village completely ostracized from the rest of the community and placed under heavy surveillance. The suspicion was never proved, but the drastic measures remained. They were treated like criminals instead of citizens due to some misplaced fears and when they demanded their right were refused. Shame really. I do wonder what your old teammate Kagami Uchiha would think about such mistreatment of his clan. Now, excuse my straightforwardness, but how would you act in the given situation? Quietly suffering under unfair repression or pushing back? It is in human nature to fight for their survival, that's why all oppressive regimes eventually fall.'_

_Sarutobi had to admit, when she wasn't acting like a spoiled brat, Hitomi could be impressive. She certainly had a way with words. Making the village look like the culprit and Uchiha like victims of the terrible government rule._

_'As both parties would undoubtedly prefer to end this _situation_ peacefully. Konoha leaders should correct their wrongdoings, allowing Uchihas all the freedom and rights they had before the oppression started, and any additional right that other clans entertain.'_

_It was obvious that Koharu and Homura were seriously considering her words, mention of their old teammate had them wondering if perhaps they had really wronged his clan. Danzo just couldn't have that so he decided to step in._

_'What insurance does the village have that Uchiha won't take advantage of the new freedom to take over the government?'_

_'Non,' Hitomi answered simply, a sticky sweet smile on her face, 'But I would like to remind you that it wasn't your surveillance of the clan that helped you gain information about the coup the first time around, but Uchiha Itachi. I guess he is your only insurance that if something was to stir within the clan you will know about it. The only thing your surveillance did was anger a powerful and respected clan.'_

_'He is still an Uchiha, their heir at that. His first loyalty is to his clan, not the village.'_

_'Our clan is part of this village!' Shisui interrupted annoyed that someone dared question Itachi's loyalty._

_Hitomi raised her hand to shut him up before he said anything else. She could see the elders changing their minds again, so she zoomed in on Danzo. What was the saying again? Divide and concur, if she remembered correctly._

_'Danzo-sama, you never were for Minato to become the fourth Hokage, were you?'_

_'I fail to see how that is relevant to the current situation.' He coldly replied._

_'Hmm... I'm just curious,' Hitomi answered with her ever present smile, 'Connecting some dots, that's all.'_

_She dragged her words, making sure that all the occupants of the room were listening. Feeding the fire of their curiosity, not allowing them some time out._  
_It was quiet in the room as everyone awaited for her to continue, but she was pretending to be too busy with her staring content with the old bigot._

_What was that child doing, bringing up the history? Danzo though. Who even was she? Acting almighty._

_'If that is all, we should end this meeting-' Koharu started but was cut short._

_'Actually, I have a question,' Hitomi said, her eyes never leaving Danzo._

_'Yes, go on,' the old woman urged._

_'During the Kyubi attack over 5 years ago, no Uchiha was in the front lines due to the direct order from this council. You wrongly and without any reason believed that they would take advantage of the nine-tails with their ocular power. Who made the call that the clan was not to be allowed on the battlefield? An order they followed to the letter I might add.'_

_Her eyes finally left Danzo as she looked around the room. The three old teammates quickly glanced at Danzo before Homura said 'We all agreed that it was the best course of action.'_

_'So it was Danzo-sama's suggestion...' Hitomi observed, 'You are all under the impression that Kyubi is easy to control with Sharingan and yet you let countless die out of your paranoia and baseless fears. What an admirable decision that one was...' she eyed each one of them thoughtfully._

_Itach and Shisui exchanged a look. They had caught her few days before mumbling to herself about brainless morons who thought that every weakling could control the powerful chakra-monster simply by being born into the powerful Sharingan bloodline. She had been talking to Fugaku, trying to fully grasp the situation._

_'I assume you are aware that if an Uchiha was to turn on the village and take the Kyubi, your order wouldn't have stopped him. As non did, both your order and your surveillance had already been proven to be unnecessary. Right. From. The. Start.'_

_'There were some mistakes made in the past, but that does not change the current situation. Uchiha clan wants to start a war!' Danzo shouted the last part, hitting his fist into the table in outrage._

_'That's a bit pushing it,' Hitomi said smiling, 'They only want to be treated as citizens not criminals. It were this council's past mistakes that lead to the current situation. So many lives could've been saved... including the fourth Hokage. Than again, Danzo-sama _did _once again try to push Orochimaru in the seat. Maybe not such a great loss, after all.'_

_'Is that an accusation?' Danzo questioned furiously._

_'Perhaps. You _were_ among the people who knew of the previous Kyubi jinchuriki. You never liked Fourth. You demanded for Uchihas to be removed from the field. Fourth was killed. Oh, and it was also you who demanded the surveillance and the prison-like living quarters for the clan. Seems a bit too coincidental to me that your ambitions always match the results behind certain occurrences. I also wonder what is it that you hide behind those bandages. There are no reports of you suffering from an injury of that scale during the missions. Not even among ANBU files. I looked.'_

_The room was deadly silent. __Itachi wondered if Hitomi had lost her mind, accusing Danzo like that. And what about his bandages? He never thought them strange._  
_The air was tick with tension, that she thankfully decided to break._

_'But the coincidences are to be thought about some other time. The fact that you believed Uchiha to be willing to destroy the village they helped build out of some greed for power, and then continuously punished them for crimes they never committed shows how based this council is. Uchiha Madara was the only known Uchiha to have ever controlled the Kyubi and he is long dead. Your actions and discrimination towards the rest of the clan is unforgivable. __This government has acted no better than the Kirigakure one, which is currently killing everybody who possess kekkei genkai. Uchiha's fears of facing extinction were right on spot as this village is, similarly to Kiri, trying to get rid of them out of fear of their powers. __If this is to become public knowledge, that the most respected clan in Konoha is being abused by the government, the entire village will be in an uproar and heads will roll in no time.'_

_'Is that a threat?'_

_'It is a warning. Last one I might add. Manipulating the mass is easy, a word here and there and people will start questioning the government and the motives behind certain actions. Konoha is mostly composed of clans with powerful bloodlines. I am sure you can see where such a situation would lead to. Uchiha clan would, of course, prefer a peaceful solution, therefore you have a week to completely remove the surveillance and sign the scroll. Any surveillance after that will result in you four stepping down as the leaders of this village. As I have already proven during this short gathering your biased decisions are to be the downfall of this village. Someone younger and more open-minded would be a welcomed change. Good night.'_

_With a shallow bow she left the room, two Uchihas following her after much more respectful goodbyes._

_'Do you think they will agree?' Shisui asked seriously. Politics weren't exactly his thing, but he was good enough with people that he could figure his way around._

_'They have to be crazy not to.'_

_'You were too forceful. It sounded like you wanted to start a war,' Itachi said quietly._

_'No offence Itachi, but I don't think you know enough about politics to make any suggestions.'_

_'So what now?' Shisui asked, 'Danzo was right, some of the clan members will demanded we use the lack of surveillance to overthrow the Hokage.'_

_'I was hoping to get Fugaku on our side, he is the clan head after all.'_

_'He had tried to make peace before,' Shisui nodded thoughtfully, 'What ya think Itachi?'_

_'I believe father will be willing to hear us out. But I can't confirm that he will actively try to stop others.'_

_'We just need to tell him that Itachi is the double agent.'_

_'Are you kidding? He'll be pissed!' Shisui told her._

_Neither of the boys new that she had already told Fugaku everything and that he was already on their side._

_'Itachi is still his son. He will be willing to give peace his best shot for his eldest, I'm sure. Not to mention that that would mean the clan no longer has an element of surprise, they are at disadvantage. The chances of coup succeeding would be significantly diminished. '_

_'It's a risk thought. Clan head or not, it won't stop some others from yapping 'bout good ol' days,' Shisui sighed._

_'As long as the village believes the clan to be calming down, they will keep making moves towards peace,' Itachi said quietly, 'In turn more and more of the clansman will willingly give up on any form of rebellion. Many have families to think of. If they do not feel threatened, they will be unwilling to fight.'_

_'I stand corrected,' Hitomi cheered, 'You do have a knack for politics. And here I thought I would need to spend a month convincing you to pass on a slightly distorted information to Hokage.'_

_'Itachi-chan is a quick study. Ne?' Shisui said, placing his hands around the younger boys shoulders._

_Big grin occupied his face as he tried to hide his nervousness. Tonight could make them or break them._  
_His eyes fell on the girl who was now walking some distance away, eyes turned to the the night sky as she counted the stars._  
_She was convicted that the scroll will be signed._

_'Do you two know where the two elders normally hang around?' Hitomi suddenly asked._

_'Why?'_

_'That should be obvious. I need to make sure they agree with me while Danzo's not around. Turn them against my strongest opposition.'_

_'You really enjoy this, don't you?' The genius of the Body Flicker observed._

_'I happen to like politics, yes.'_

_'Then why did you decide to join ANBU?'_

_'To keep an eye on the two of you.'_

_'The bandages,' Itachi whispered. He has been wondering about them ever since Hitomi mentioned them._

_'Hm? Did you say something Tachi?'_

_'The bandages. Why does Hitomi think they hide something?'_

_'I can hear you, you know. It doesn't matter what's behind it. Just stay away from that old pig. Promise me. Both of you.'_

_'We already did,' Shisui reminded her, 'even though you never explained why.'_

_'Can't you just trust me?'_

_Shisui sighed shaking his head, to Itachi he whispered, 'We'll just have to figure it out ourselves, ne?'_

_'Yes. We will figure it out on our own,' he agreed, never planing to keep his word as Hitomi gave him an inconspicuous head shake._

_Judging from her behavior and what she had told him when they first met, he already had an inkling of what was hidden behind the white fabrics. Feeling slightly sick, he vowed to himself to make sure Shisui never finds out._

* * *

_It was three days later that the elders had gathered again to discuss the offer they had received. Well, maybe discuss was a wrong word. The scroll had already been sighed and handed to Fugaku Uchiha who left the Tower hours ago. It was just one person (coincidentally uninvited to the previous meeting with the Uchiha clan head) who strongly disagreed with decision made that was making all the noise now._

_"They are the danger for this village!" Danzo yelled for what felt like a hundredth time in the last three hours. The normally calm and cold veteran ninja had completely disappeared once faced with the idiocy certainly present in Hokage's office._

_Koharu and Homura were seated quietly, watching as Danzo furiously slammed his walking stick into the ground, leaving a small crater behind. His angry chakra could be felt in the air and had they not been a war veterans themselves, they would've left the room in fear by now._

_Danzo would really like to have a private word with the little brat who was standing on Hokage's left side smirking like a demon spawn it was. On Hokage's right was the quite ANBU in full gear, a mask covering his face; but Danzo had identified him as the Uchiha heir the second he stepped into the room. There was no other ANBU that small and capable of hiding his presence so perfectly._

_So young and so powerful. Could no-one really see it? How dangerous that entire clan was. They had the perfect example, Uchiha Itachi, right here in the same damn room! What other eleven-year old had such power, such skill to kill? Non. Danzo had been in war, he had seen many promising prodigies, promoted in rank before their time because it was war, and they were needed. Hell, he could name an example right now. It was standing in front of the door, guarding the Hokage. Hatake Kakashi. And even he was nothing compared to this child standing before him now.  
A good portion of what Hatake has today, he owns to that sharingan of his. To that gift of an old friend. Not everything, no. But enough. Enough that they should wonder what someone like Itachi could do. What is Hatake compared to, a genius born within the bloodline?_

_But no. They were all here, proud in their ignorance. Incapable of seeing the danger that was right in front of them. Danzo had heard. Oh, he had heard how many of the clansmen believe Itachi to be capable or reaching the greatness that would equal that of Uchiha Madara. As if his achievements are to be admired. No. That wrenched clan had to disappear. There is always a new traitor among them, just waiting to rise. That cursed clan with their demon eyes._

_His eyes landed on the girl again. Of course a devils spawn would support them. He didn't know much of Hitomi Kiranazo, but he was sure that the girl was just as abnormal and twisted as the Uchiha, perhaps even more so. But he will get her too. Just not today it seems._

_Taking a deep breath, and steeling himself for what was to become an ugly and long political battle (unless he figures something else out, assassination perhaps? He should definitively kill that girl.) he prepared himself for humiliation as he admitted that he lost this battle. But the war will be his. Yes, the war will be his._

* * *

Present:

Shisui was having a wonderful day.

First, he mopped the floor (or the training ground as it was the case) with one of his more annoying cousins five times remover or something. Said cousin was few years older and one of the most arrogant people one could ever meet. He thought that fact that his last name was Uchiha was enough to compensate for his complete lack of talent. Shisui scoffed in his mind. The guy really was an idiot, and one of the loudest back when Coup d'État was still a possibility. Shisui had never forgiven him for that (and probably never will).  
But back to the reasons Shisui was having a wonderful day. He mopped the floor with the previously mentioned annoying cousin (Kami knows how they were related) and was now on his way to bug Itachi-chan who had returned from his mission couple of hours ago.  
Yup, it was a beautiful sunny day. Birds chipping and all that.

With a big grin on his face, he entered the huge house without bothering to knock (this was basically his second home). He went to the kitchen first and greeted Mikoto.

'Are you here to see Itachi?' she asked kindly, 'He should be waking up soon. Why don't you wait here while I get you some tee?'

'Thank you Mikoto-san.'

As he said, he was having a wonderful day. The sound of the Shoji-door sliding open was the only sign of his best friend's presence as the silent Uchiha heir took the seat opposite of him. He was as solemn and gracious as ever. Non the less, Shisui could spot tiredness in his dark eyes.

'Shisui,' his darling cousin greeted him evenly.

'Itachi-chan,' he greeted cheerfully, 'how was your mission?'

'Successful,' the genius answered simply.

'You are as chatty as ever little cousin, ne?'

Itachi tanked him mother as she placed breakfast in front of him before he turned to his cousin again.

'It is an ANBU mission Shisui,' Itachi said dryly, choosing to ignore the _little _comment. He had one too many arguments with Shisui about that particular adjective to still care (or hope the older Uchiha would drop it).

'Yeah, yeah. Super secret unit and all. Boy, am I glad I left that thing. You should really consider returning to the regular forces too. It's not good for your mental health to be a part of ANBU for so long.'

Silence met his proclamation. Not that Itachi needed to say anything for the other to understand what his opinion on the matter was. Shisui had an inbuilt translator and also an established thoughts-reading sensor when it came to Itachi (first one the reasons they became best friends despite the huge differences and second something he developed over the course of their lifelong friendship). His Itach-thoughts-reading sensor was informing him that his friend would stay in ANBU until the Hokage said otherwise and there was nothing he could do or say to change the younger man's mind. So instead, he decided to change the topic.

'Man! My team really had some shitty missions lately. Almost made me miss the crazy Black Ops. At least those missions were challenging,' he complained, 'I know Lady Tsunade is trying to keep some powerful shinobi close to home because of what happened in Suna, but our mission log is getting ridiculous.'

'Akatsuki is becoming a serious threat; it's only natural that Godaime is being careful.'

'She is planning to sent Asuma and his team to look around Fire country to follow your lead, but is waiting for Kakashi to return first. Do you think Danzo's Root has more information? Those scamps are working in the underworld after all.'

'I don't think so. If Danzo knew anything, he would've acted on it by now.'

'After everything, you still believe that he has Konoha's best interest at hearth? When are you going to realize that-'

Their conversation quickly turned into an old debate they had over a million times. Shisui once again silently cursed kami for giving his friend an overly kind and forgiving heart in the same package with the position of the Uchiha heir and the unmatched talent for shinobi skills. He seriously wondered sometimes what Itachi did wrong in his past life to have such bad luck in this one.  
Giving up on the old argument after a while, they decided to go eat some dango before going to the training grounds. It's been a while since they fought each other and they both looked forward to what promised to be a good challenging spar.

* * *

They were breathing heavily, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. While Itachi had the edge those days (much like Shisui did when they were younger), the difference was so small that they could be considered a perfect match for each other. It's been a while since either of them had a good fight like this one (the one Shisui had earlier that morning didn't even count as a fight, more like morning exercise). And although, they could both continue for a while longer, they had an observer they had noticed some time ago but had chosen to ignore at first. However, they made the poor soul wait long enough.

'You can come out you know?' Shisui called, his sharp red eyes staring to the left.

A shinobi in standard jonin outfit and a senbon in his mouth jumped in front of them from his place among the trees.

'Didn't want to interrupt such an incredible sparing match,' Genma said easily, 'There are only so many chances one has to see two such talented shinobi go at it.'

Shisui smirked, 'Too bad none of our amazing talent would convert to you just by being in our presence. I am afraid you'll have to stay mediocre forever my friend.'

Genma spit his senbod like a projectile in the Uchiha's direction, but Shisui avoided it easily with his signature body flicker, appearing at Itachi's side.

'Ne, Itachi. Won't you protect your best friend from the offended ninja?'

'If you are such a great shinobi I am sure you can protect yourself-' Itachi started in a matter-of-fact voice making Genma grin at his comment while Shisui yelled 'Who's side are you on?' But he simply continued ignoring the comment, '-against the mediocre ninja.'  
This time Shisui grinned raising his hand for a high-five (which was promptly ignored) while Genma cried, 'What is this? Pick-on-the-first-Shiranui-you-come-across day?'

Itachi's small smile made the older shinobi smile too and he quickly dropped his complains. He had been one of the few people who hadn't treated the distant and solemn Uchiha heir any different than he would any other Konoha shinobi (result of being Gai's teammate for years) and had formed a somewhat close relationship with the two Uchiha prodigies.

'As entertaining as this is, I am here to inform you that Lady Tsunade wants to see you two in her office. Immediately.'

The two Uchihas nodded, quickly disappearing from the sight. Popping a new senbon into his mouth, Genma also left the training ground.

* * *

Tsunade was staring at the young woman in front of her, then at the scroll she had been handed before staring at the woman again. Her eyes kept following this same patter repeatedly. The scroll in her hands held her old (now deceased) sensei's signature. While it was hard to copy one's handwriting to this extend, it wasn't impossible or unheard of. She couldn't see why the old man Sarutobi would've signed something like this. Biting her thumbnail in annoyance, she glanced at the door. How long were those Uchiha brats planning to make her wait?  
Behind her Shizune was nervously flinching every now and then, her worried eyes traveling between the two women.

The young woman before them seemed utterly calm. Her long black hair was braided back, allowing only few shorter locks to fall out of the braid and frame her heart-shaped face. Big and unnaturally dark electric-blue eyes, that reminded Tsunade of two beautifully carved sapphires, dominated her pretty little face. The girl was a few years older than Sakura and had certain air around her that spoke of confidence, which her apprentice was still missing (that Uchiha boy was to blame, of that Tsunade was sure). An old ANBU tattoo was visible on her bare arm and the slug princess decided to concentrate on that for a while.

The door finally opened after a silent knock (no doubt Itachi's) and the two brats stepped into the room. Shiusi, being Shisui, forgot any courtesy he might have had as his eyes landed on the most interesting occupant of the room.

'Hitomi!' he exclaimed cheerfully, giving the girl an affectionate hug and effectively removing any doubt Godaime might have had about the scroll and what was written in it. Behind her, she heard Shizune breathe out in relief before quickly exiting the room in order to send a few more ninjas to the office.

'Shisui, so good to see you again,' she returned the hug smiling. Next she hugged a slightly tense Uchiha heir placing a butterfly kiss on his cheek, 'And Itachi of course. I missed you so much.'

The young man only nodded in return, while his goofy cousin whined, 'No fair. Why did Itachi get a kiss and I didn't. You are playing favorites Hitomi-chan.'

The mentioned girl gave small laugh, like a sound of tinkling bells, before giving him a quick kiss as well. Shisui gave her a winning grin. Tsunade followed the entire exchange with narrowed eyes, before calling for their attention once Shizune had reentered the room.

'Hitomi, you said you had information about Akatsuki that would be of great use to us. We shall wait for some other shinobi to join us before you tell me everything you know.'

She nodded, while Shisui threw his arm around her sholder, 'You haven't changes one bit, ne? Knowing things others kill to learn.'

'Who is to say I haven't killed anyone for this information?'

Shisui's reponce, whatever it would've been, was interrupted when Itachi asked the Hokage, 'If this is about Akatsuki shouldn't we wait for Kakashi's team to return. They should all be informed of everything we know as it affects them directly.'

'I shell speak to them once they return, but as the situation is right now we have no time to waste.'

Just then, the door opened as some of the most reliable and trustworthy jonin, tokubetsu jonin and chunin who were in the village at that time entered the room. A few chosen ANBU captains were there as well (all without their porcelain masks as requested). Itachi kept his Sharingan eyes locked on Hitomi as she went over every face present before nodding to the Hogake, who nodded back.

Tsunade briefly introduced the younger woman, remarking that a few of her ninja seemed to recognize either the girl herself or the name, further supporting the story she had been told earlier. Once she was done, Hitomi calmly stepped forward in spite of the intense stares of all the present shinobi.

'As you were already told, I'll be rejoining your ranks again. Most of you might not even be aware that I was a shinobi of this village as I was only ever in the ANBU Black Ops. As per Godaime's orders, I am to tell you all everything I know about the organization of S-rank criminals known as Akatsuki. Now then, let's start with the names-'

True to her word, she was capable of naming almost every member, her knowledge of their abilities was mostly restricted to the information offered in bingo books of all nations and old files from the villages the criminals came from. Not exactly reliable information of their current skill level, yet a lot more than Konoha shinobi had gathered up until now. However, if that knowledge was meant to prove where her loyalties lie, it didn't have the desired effect. Most of the experienced ninja (who had no previous contact with the girl) were growing more suspicious after every word that left her cupid lips. They, better than anyone else, knew how hard it should've been to get the information she was so easily giving away. How did she get all that information? Where from?

Hitomi finished her speech and with a respectful bow to the Hokage, returned to stand next the two Uchiha men. The room was silent after that as they all waited for the Godaime's orders. The slug princess has once again taken upon biting her thumbnails as she pondered over the given information. The bigger part of her shinobi would prove useless in a fight against such overpowered enemies. Barking orders at each and every ninja present she was soon left alone in her office. To her great disappointment her sake bottle was already half empty. Why were her bottles always empty? She needed to get out and have a good drink before sorting this mess out.

With the tempting promise of more alcohol to calm down her nerves, she left the Hokage Tower. Sake always won over paperwork.

* * *

Itachi left the Hokage office together with Hitomi wishing to speak with her privately, but Shisui had followed them out and the three of them were now walking down one of the many hallways of the Hokage Tower.

'Ne? Hitomi-chan, will you be joining ANBU again?' Shisui asked, one of his hands flung over her shoulders carelessly.

'Hmm? Tsunade-sama hadn't decided yet-'

Anything else she was about to say died inside her throat as she heard the sound of wood hitting flour. The rhythm told her that it was a walking stick and her blood froze. Danzo and two ANBU appeared around the corner. _Root_, Hitomi thought, following their every movement with narrowed eyes. She had known they wouldn't get disbanded no matter how many times she had warned the third about them, but had hoped that at least Tsunade would take the threat more seriously, especially since the slug princess distrusted Danzo.

'This is going to be fun,' Shisui muttered sarcastically.

Itachi couldn't help but nod in agreement. He was certain that it would be nearly impossible to find two people who hated each other as much as Danzo and Hitomi did one another. The tension in the air was so tick that it could be cut with a kunai.

'Kiranazo-san. It is a surprise to see you in this village again,' Danzo spoke up first.

_S_omeone has to ensure your death, Hitomi thought her blue eyes narrowing briefly. A bright smile (obviously forced) took over soon enough as she answered, 'Danzo-sama, I am _glad_ to see you are in good health.'

As far as Hitomi's jabs at the old man go, that was a rather mild one. She was normally very blunt in her dislike of the old man.

Danzo eyed the two Uchiha prodigies that were next to her before saying, 'I am afraid that the old age is getting to me. Which is why I hope you could reassure me that you have nothing but Konoha's best interest at hearth. You have left abruptly ten years ago, and disappeared without a trace. This is a world of ninja, I am sure you understand my concerns.'

'Of course,' she answered pleasantly, 'my loyalties haven't changed. I am still on the same side I was ten years ago.'

Danzo nodded, his face emotionless. However, one could tell that he was furious by the way his hand gripped his walking stick tighter. Hitomis smile had turned into a victorious smirk.

'If you will excuse me now, I have some business with the Hokage-sama-' the man started.

'She left,' Hitomi interrupted him, 'I am afraid you will have to come later, Danzo-_sama._'

With an overly shallow bow that was more mocking than respectful, she stomped away. Shisui followed, not even bothering to acknowledge the man, only glaring in the direction of his Root before disappearing around the corner. Itachi was the only one to give a respectful salute before leaving after them. In the hallway Danzo was left shaking with rage. That insolent child! How dare she treat him like that? And to take the same side as those arrogant Uchihas! He would never forget the humiliation and fury from all those years ago. Never. He had sent numerous of his Root ANBU to find her and kill her over the years, but they either couldn't track her down or would ended up dead, their heads sent beck to him. Oh, but he will have the head of Kiranazo Hitomi one of those days. His Root had gathered a lot of information about Kiranazo family. That brat won't be in his way for much longer, of that he swears.


	4. Chapter 4

Read and enjoy.

**Chapter 4:**

_Ten years ago:_

_Bunch of children were running around the playground, enjoying what little time they had left before their parents would come to pick them up. Most were ages five to eleven so a lonely dark-haired girl, who was sitting on of the swings, fitted easily into the group of unruly kids. She was staring at the darkening sky deep in thought._

_It took her two months, two long aggravating months, but Hitomi had finally convinced Sandaime to go against his elders and Danzo and drop the ANBU surveillance of the Uchiha clan. Granted she had to play at Itachi's and Shisui's loyalty, making them the double spies sooner then she wanted, but to win a war sacrifices were necessary and she wasn't above using the two boys to get what she wanted._

_Now the Uchiha elders, much like the village council, were turning to be a problem. Damn old geezers. They wanted to use this new-found freedom to speed up the rebellion and she tanked all the gods out there that gave Uchiha Fugaku a heart, as dysfunctional as it was, because the clan head saw this as an actual effort towards peace on Sarutobi's part. Most of the clan agreed with the clan head; they, much like he did, had families and children to think of, and if they could end this repression without any blood being spilled (on either side) they were willing to do so.  
Unfortunately for her (and because karma was just that much of a bitch) there was quite a number of arrogant, thickheaded pigs around, both young and old, that kept yapping about old glory days of the Uchiha clan (never mind that the young ones don't even remember those days).  
Hitomi seriously considered just poisoning the whole lot of them. Too bad she couldn't do it, not without Hokage being blamed. It was a happy thought nonetheless._

_Danzo was also a huge pain in the butt even though he was an expected one and she had no idea how to deal with the__ self-righteous bastard. Kami, did she hate that power hungry, hypocritical old dog. Why in the name of seven hells was he given so much influence was beyond her. The best she could do was to keep the two Uchiha prodigies far away from his greedy pawns and contradict him whenever possible. His slow and painful death was another happy thought she frequently indulged in.  
How she loved whining against that son of a bitch in an argument (even if it probably got her on the lunatic's hit list). Nothing was sweeter then when she convinced Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu to agree with Sandaime and remove the surveillance. The marvelous feeling of victory. She smiled at the memory._

_She hadn't even noticed that the playground had emptied out or that she had stopped swinging until the swing next to her let out a torturous squeak into the empty silence that surrounded her. She almost jumped out of her skin because of the sudden eerie sound.  
She turned, fully prepared to yell at whoever it was that had dared to scare her like that (never mind that she was smaller than most ten-year olds), but her angry words disappeared from her lips once she saw a small blond boy on the swing next to her, his big blue eyes trying to hold back tears of loneliness. Hitomi recognized the Kyubi brat and her annoyed expression was quickly replaced with a Cheshire cat grin as an idea struck her. It was time to prepare the field for her next move._

_Putting on her best shy smile she spoke up, 'Hi.'_

_The boy looked up, surprised that someone addressed him. Maybe even slightly afraid. Hitomi eyes him up and down. Yup, definitively afraid._

_'My name is Hitomi. Who are you?' She asked cheerfully._

_He stared at her in silence, trying to understand what was going on. He obviously half expected her to run away once she realized that he was the monster everyone in the village talked about, or to start hitting him screaming for him to die. However, as the girl kept patiently waiting for him to speak he decided to try and introduce himself. He opened his mouth and at first insecurely said, 'I'm… I'm Uzumaki Naruto,' this seemed to give him courage as he yelled next, 'And I am going to be Hokage one day! Dattebayo!'_

_'Hokage you say? So you are going to ninja academy then?'_

_The boy nodded enthusiastically and watched in astonishment how her kind smile grew in size, a smile directed at him! He grinned back. It was too easy. The boy was starved for some attention. The village council was filled with complete morons if she may say so herself. Anybody could just walk in and offer the boy a smile and walk away with the jinchuriki happily following them and leaving his hometown behind (there were numerous ways for one to avoid the ANBU that followed the boy)._

_'Say Naruto, I have to be heading home soon, but I wanted to stop by the Ramen stand first. I don't like eating alone. It just reminds me that my parents are no longer with me… Would you like to join me?' In all honesty, Hitomi wasn't a huge fan of the unhealthy meal, but she needed the boy to like her and what better way than to get him a bowl of his favorite food, 'My treat.'_

_The excitement and happiness on Naruto's face was contagious and she couldn't help but laugh as he jumped of his swing edger to share a meal with his new (and only) friend. Smiling at the little boy, she offered him her hand and they left the playground together._

_Associating with the Kyubi brat might put Uchiha at odds with civilians and ninja, but it will also gain them Hokage's favor. In the long shoot it will be worth it. She will just have to convince Fugaku to see it her way, and she knew exactly how to do it._

* * *

Present day:

The night was warm as Itachi silently walked at the edge of the Naka river. As expected he soon came across a lonesome figure, sitting at the very edge, legs hanging over the high cliff.

'Hitomi.'

'Itachi. I figured if I just waited here you will eventually show up. You used to take long walks along the river whenever you couldn't sleep,' she said it with a fond smile on her face.

'I've been wondering this for a while. Ever since you showed me what your kekkei genkai was. It this even your true face?'

'My actual looks? Yes. My age? Who knows.'

'I'm sure it's not your true age.'

'Why?' Hitomi asked curiously.

'I read a scroll,' Itachi answered simply.

'I thought only the head of the clan could read it.'

'My father thought we should break that tradition, given the circumstances.'

'I shouldn't be surprised. Don't worry, I won't rope you into a marriage yet. You are only twenty-two and I believe marriage to be boring.'

'I'm not worried. I believe it to be small price to pay for safety of my family and village,' Itachi said quietly.

'Ouch. That comment really hurt. And here I thought that our political contract had turned into a lovely family oriented love despite my absence.'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'I guess you have no choice either.'

'Of course I have a choice. Haven't I told you that already. On this very spot I might add, the very first night we met here. Power in nothing but an illusion, a shadow and I am here to help you cast a bigger shadow. Don't you remember?'

_Flash back_

__It's been two weeks since he met Hitomi Kiranazo and although this was somehow the first time they were completely alone, Itachi felt an odd sort of friendship and closeness to the girl. A rational part of him was roaring at him to keep her at arms ___length, but some feeling of understanding and companionship had managed to grow between them despite his concision effort not to allow it. __With the river roaring below them, he felt some incomprehensible need to break the silence._

_'I don't have the power to stop them,' Itachi whispered in desperation. He didn't know why he admitted to that but he did. It's not like she didn't know he needed all the help he could get (that was why she was here), but it had always been a silent agreement of sorts to never mention it. __He was faced away from her, afraid of meeting her eyes; certain he would see disappointment in their deeps, judgment even, as he was too weak to protect his family._

_There, leaning against the big stone, Hitomi watched him carefully, like a jungle cat ready to strike. 'You don't have the power…' she repeated as if tasting the words for the first time, her voice was thoughtful and as quiet as his was, barely audible over the loud river. __Itachi could feel her piercing gaze trained on him, not missing a single breath he took, not even a smallest of movements he made. For a first time in her presence, he could feel fear creeping in on him. Not for other, but for himself._

_'Tell me… Who do you think has the power?' Hitomi asked. Itachi kept silant even thought he knew that his silence was more than telling but he couldn't bring himself to say a word._

_With a sigh on his left side, the tension slowly disappeared and a well-known voice of a friend returned._

_'Madara Uchiha believed that power was just that, power. Brute force to be commanded and used as one desires. His love for his brother was what he used to sharp his sword, until it turned into hate for the rest of the world, resentment even, than he used that hate and grew stronger. The first Hokage believed that power resides in people, friendship… bonds. The Second believed in authority and the Third believes in history. He believes that the fact Konoha is someone's home and has been home of their parents and grandparents makes them loyal to the village and the village strong. The Yellow flash believed in love. Love of people, love of village, love of heroes and love of teammates. Your clan elders believe in the power from old wife's tales and legends long dead. _Stories passed from one generation to another,_' her eyes finally left him to stare into the distance instead, 'Can you see it now? Power is nothing but an illusion… a shadow that takes a different shape for each and every one of us, and it resides where people believe it resides, be it a kage, a monster, a god or a commoner. The only thing you need to do is cast a large shadow Itachi, make your illusion strong... and I'll always be here, to add my shadow to yours and make the illusion grows. As long as you live, I will be at your side. Remember that. And one more thing, admitting that you need help is not showing weakness but strength. Hopefully, with time you will come to realize that.'_

_End of flashback_

'Yes. I remember,' Itachi confirmed with a small smile, 'I don't agree. Not completely. But I do remember,'

'Humph! What do you think power is than? I can't wait to hear.'

'I don't know what power is, or if it can be universally defined. After all, people live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define reality. But those are all merely vague concepts... Their reality may all be a mirage. It is reasonable to consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs. Knowledge and awareness are vague, and perhaps better called illusions. Everyone lives within their own subjective interpretation. One's reality might be other's illusion. We all live inside our own fantasies. How can we give a clear definition of anything.'

'That was a very long an interesting speech that gave no concrete answers,' Hitomi informed him.

'Your definition was also unclear,' Itachi countered.

'True.'

It was silent after that, at least for a little while.

'Sasuke will be trilled to see you again.'

'I hope so. Otherwise I had wasted all that money on tomatoes for nothing.'

A small laugh escaped him, 'Is that why you dragged me to Dango Shops all the time?'

'What can I say, I am an evil mastermind.'

'That you are...' Itachi agreed thoughtfully.

'I have a feeling that wasn't meant as a compliment but I will take it as one, for the old time sake.'

'Will you tell me?'

'What?'

'How you new. Why you choose to help?' It annoyed Itachi beyond reason that he couldn't figure it out. He was just so used to knowing, to understanding that this sudden foggy intuition based insight was eating up on him.

'Maybe one day I will.'

'Why are you here?' he finally asked.

'I missed you,' she offered.

'No. You have something in mind.'

'I do. Marriage was what my father requested for our help. Not me. You still owe me Uchiha Itachi.'

In that moment she seemed like an old powerful creature she should've been, were it not for the mast she constantly wore over her face.

'I know,' he answered simply.

* * *

'We are home! Dattebayo!' Naruto yelled the moment team seven stepped through the village gates, 'Ichiraku ramen here I come!'

'Quiet down you idiot!' Sakura snapped, hitting the blond, 'It's past midnight, people are sleeping. Besides, there's no way Ichiraku stand is working at this hour.'

'Ouch! Sakura-chan, you are being mean.'

Kakashi sighed next to them. Why had he ever thought it a good idea to pass these kids? Kami, did he regret his decision at times. Taking the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise out, he concentrated on the book, deciding to ignore the rest of his team.

There was no way Godaime was still in her office at this hour. He would report to Tsunade tomorrow, around noon... or evening... or he could make the Uchiha brat do all that. Or maybe Gai and his team already took care of everything? They did leave first and should've arrived home at least two days before Kakashi's team did. Hmm... well Kakashi was in no mood to deal with temperamental Hokage, so he should probably show up himself at some point during tomorrow or is it today?

'The guard at the front told me Tsunade-sama has been waiting for our return. We are to report to her immediately,' the Uchiha brat said, destroying Kakashi's carefully planed out day (and he had been looking forward to lazying around reading Icha Icha, while Godaime wondered when he would show up).

The tired team walked to the Tower, dreading the no-doubt long briefing.  
Which, thank all the gods, ended up being not that long, but unfortunately very explosive. Naruto had somehow found the energy (everyone blamed the Kyubi) too yell and demand they find all the jinchuriki and protect them. As if Konoha ninja could just walk into another ninja village and go: Hi, we are here because we believe you incapable of dealing with a dangerous criminal organization. We would rather keep all the information to ourselves but not to worry we will still save the day. How was this kid related to his old sensei, Kakashi will never understand.

'Naruto, for the millionth time,' Sasuke hissed, 'Think more like a ninja. You can't just walk into enemies territory and demand something like that. Baka!'

'Teme! You didn't let me finish-'

'Can you to please argue tomorrow? I want to go and sleep,' Sakura complained.

'As do I. Get out of my office. All of you.'

'But baa-chan we must-'

'Out! Now!'

Sasuke grabbed one of Naruto's arms while Sakura grabbed the other, together they dragged him out of the room while Kakashi closed the door. Naruto's pitiful attempts of freeing himself were completely ignored.

'Hitomi is back,' Sasuke said with a small smile.

That made Naruto stop in his struggle, 'Yeah! Hitomi-chan is back! I should invite her to ramen tomorrow morning.'

'No-one wants to eat ramen first thing in the morning you baka,' Sasuke countered.

_She was back._ Kakashi agreed in his mind. He just wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. It still put him on edge.

'Who is Hitomi Kiranazo, Tsunade-sensei had mentioned?' Sakura asked curiously.

Out of all the people present, she was the only one who had never heard of the woman before.

'She is amazing!' Naruto said as en explanation, 'You'll like her! She was in bastard's brothers team once. Right, Sasuke-teme?'

'Yes. She and my brother used to be pretty close.'

'So she was an ANBU then. How old is she?'

'Around my nii-san's age.'

'Kakashi-sensei do you know her too?'

'I used to be the captain of ANBU team she, Itachi and Shisui were part of.'

'You never told us that!' Naruto accused.

'I knew it,' Sasuke said.

'What? Teme! Why didn't you tell me?'

Sasuke ignored the whining idiot and said instead, 'She will probably need help to move in.'

'Yeah, you are right. We should go see her tomorrow. Sakura you should come too,' Naruto cheered.

'I don't know. It would be rude to just barge in. I don't even know her.'

'You are coming. You will like her I promise.'

'I... well... OK,' the only girl hesitantly agreed.

No-one noticed the worried look on Kakashi's masked face as he observed his cheery ex-students.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I couldn't find the name of the Fire Country capital city so I'm just calling it Capital. (Whatever)

Name: Satoshi means quick-witted (names have a theme within this family it seems... but Kiranazo Satoshi sounded cool, so I went with it).  
Yuki means good fortune (it is generally a nickname from other names that start with yuki, but I like it as a name)

Apology for the late update, at the very least it is a long chapter.

**Read, enjoy, review.**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta. Any volunteers?**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Ten years ago:_

_(A month after Hokage signed the agreement to stop surveillance)_

_Fugaku never liked the Capital. The city was too big and too loud - too everything really. The difference between rich and poor was more pronounced here than anywhere else in the Fire country, despite the ever-growing middle class. Unfortunately, his trip to the city had been unavoidable. __He was there to meet Kiranazo Satoshi, the head of the Kiranazo clan and currently one of the advisers of their gullible and easily persuaded Daimyo. He was acting as an adviser named Hiro Aya (of whom Fugaku had heard before). How? Why? For how long? had been only some of the questions that had gone trough the clan lord's head once he had finished reading the second letter from the man, once again handed over by his daughter.  
__Another clansman was cautiously trailing behind him, on their way to the home of Hiro Aya, where they had been invited to afternoon tea. Technically, only Fugaku had been invited, but he was unwilling to enter any unfamiliar place alone, so his quite follower was serving as the bodyguard of the Uchiha Lord. Nothing that will be considered unusual or rude. Even ninjas had bodyguards if they were important enough. Someone to die in their stead and give them a chance to escape.  
_

_They had barely reached the gates of a nice little outer-garden of a big traditional house when a man run out to greet them with a deep bow. He had brown spiky hair and was small with mousy features. Unmemorable._

_'Lord Uchiha,' he greeted still in the bow, 'Hiro Aya-sama has been expecting you. Allow me to show you to the tea room.' __He finally raised and with quite steps of a well trained servant (he wasn't quite enough to be a ninja) lead them inside._

_The room they entered was big if somewhat plain, but in that old traditional style that many rich families (Uchiha head family among others) still choose over the unnecessarily flashy decoration. Their host was already in the room, waiting for them surrounded by scrolls and brushes. He was sitting with his back to them looking out, observing the inner-garden and a small pond filled with fish that was visible through the open door. Once he noticed them he quickly, but elegantly got on his feet to greet them._

_'Fugaku-san, a pleasure,' he smiled, impossibly grey hair and old face seemed to clash with happy green eyes and huge smile he was spotting. He bowed slightly much like Fugaku himself did. Enough to show respect, but less then others did when greeting a lord, 'You'll excuse the mess, I tend to get lost in writing haiku quite often. It is a passion of mine.'_

_'Pleasure is mine Aya-sama. I understand, there is no greater form of art than haiku.'_

_The man's smile winded even more if that was possible, 'I believe we are in trustworthy company,' he paused there just long enough for Fugaku to exchange a look with his clansman who had taken a seat in the corner and nod, before continuing, 'Call me Satoshi. Please take a seat. Let's leave the door open, the garden is beautiful this time of year.'_

_The man took the seat across the Uchiha head, his appearance changing with astonishing speed. Hair going darker, lines disappearing from the aged face. In a matter of seconds he looked like a man around thirty with jet-black hair and impossible blue eyes. Fugaku could hear a socked intake of breath from behind him and could only imagine how spectacular this change of appearance looked with Sharingan as there was no henge to be spotted. For a short moment he regretted not turning his own eyes on. But that couldn've been taken as a threat._

_That mousy man entered again, to serve them tea before retreating to another free corner._

_'I hope my daughter's stay at you home hadn't been an inconvenience,' Satoshi said kindly, 'We simply believed that it would be easier to deal with all political matters if we are closer to one of the parties. I am very tankful that your family is taking care of her.'_

_Fugaku nodded in understanding, taking a sip of his tee. He analyzed the man before him for a moment, an old habit of a veteran ninja. He listed things he knew about the man in his head, wishing he was better prepared for this encounter. Name: Kiranazo Satoshi; Age: unknown, probably over 80; Ninja skills: unknown; Personality: glib, charming, kind, soft spoken, clam, well mannered were all the first adjectives that came to his mind when he looked at the man, but he was a ninja, thought from an early age to look underneath the underneath so he discarded all the first impressions and started again. Glib and well mannered stayed, manipulative was also quickly added to the list, mostly to be safe. One thing that surprised Fugaku was a clear difference between the clan head and his precious heiress that was easy to spot. Satoshi lacked an air of arrogance or pride that one would expect from such a man, an air that his heiress always carried around herself. While Hitomi could make seemingly older and wiser men feel like they are beneath her with one look, Satoshi, while having an air of authority, made you feel like an equal.  
_

_Satoshi started an easy chat, effortlessly dragging Fugaku in. He talked about everything and nothing. Politics and food, weapons and weather. Their easy conversation continued on for quite a while before Fugaku was finally offered two scrolls, and the only reason he was there, he reminded himself. He had found it quite impossible not to like the head of the Kiranazo clan and no knowledge of the man's history could help.  
He choose to concentrate on the scrolls that were offered to him instead of the man seated across for him. One of the scrolls was the marriage agreement that was offered without a word (due to company) and signed without one too (the feeling of guilt was squashed in record time even for a veteran ninja). __The second was of far greater interest as far as Fugaku was concerned._

_'Ten people?' he questioned once he read through the entire scroll. Clan would earn well from this deal, not to mention all the other advantages._

_'Yes. I believe we could remove some of the more vocal Uchihas from the village by having them serve as my guards here. It would make the situation back in the village more controllable. My daughter had complained, very loudly,' he said with certain amusement, 'that a certain number of clansman is likely to refuse the Hokage. Seeing as elders rarely move outside the compound walls, it is the younger ones that needed be controlled. I am certain that working in the Capital would offer some distraction to them.'_

_Fugaku found this solution to be a very elegant one, if somewhat daring, 'As you are probably aware, we used to have an agreement with Fire Daimyo, where we supplied part of his bodyguard unit with men from our clan, an agreement much like the one you are offering, Satoshi-sama.'_

_'Yes. I believe the stop to your agreement was put after the Kyubi attack. Which is why I would prefer to have two loyal man among the ten Uchiha that will be sent here. Someone I can use to convince the Daimyo to continue with your previous arrangement.'_

_'A risky move, considering enemies of the Uchiha won't be happy with this development. We are still forced to live in the same compound.'_

_'Surely the Hokage would make an exception for Daimyo's adviser?' Satoshi said with a kind smile._

_'Has the said Daimyo agreed to this? He was fairly easily convinced to let go of us after the Kyubi attack,' Fugaku said bitterly. He was incapable of forgetting that particular betrayal and lack of support. Uchihas had guarded the Daimyo family for years, only to be kicked out without any explanation or chance to defend their position. _

_'Of course he has,' the man said with a sharp smirk, 'Kiranazo Satoshi was the one who advised me, Hiro Aya, to employ the Uchiha clan. Daimyo never disagrees with his dear friend. He sees him so rarely after all. Fugaku-san, could you imagine a silly argument ruining the picnicking they had?'_

_Actually__, no, Fugaku couldn't imagine what the Kiranazo head had done or how he had pulled off playing two different man to serve his agenda but he didn't care either, as long as it was useful to his people._

_'I'm certain it's an interesting picnic,' he said politely._

_'Indeed,' Satoshi hummed his agreement._

_There was a wicked glint in those familiar blue eyes that put Fugaku on edge, but he kept his face calm. He was suddenly too aware that this was the man who raised Hitomi. His poker-face didn't stop the ice forming in his stomach. Those eyes, so similar to the girl who was currently residing in his home. He wondered if it was done on purpose. If Satoshi had chosen this current dark-haired blue-eyes looks because of how much he looked like his beloved heiress, if it was meant to remind Fukagu who was in control._

_A woman appeared in the open doors leading to the inner garden, startling both Fugaku and the Uchiha clansman behind him. She was a kunoichi__, no doubt, and a very good one at that._

_'My wife, Yuki,' Satoshi said quietly, not at all disturbed by the sudden appearance. He must be a sensor type, Fugaku concluded._

_The woman bowed slightly, as did Fugaku, moving only his head and upper body in acknowledgement._

_'Pleasure,' she said melodically, 'You'll have to excuse my intrusion, but I have important news to tell my husband.'_

_With that, she hurried to Satoshi's side, falling on her knees to whisper something to his ear. She was petite and fragile looking, with olive skin and big brown eyes. Fukagu couldn't tell if that were her real looks or not, he didn't even know how many times the Kiranazo clan head has married in order to judge the appearance by her years._

_Whatever she had whispered to her husband, had obviously displeased him as his face turned darker. Annoyance slipping through the cracks of his mask of indifference. His eyes were turning murderous._

_'If you will excuse me, seems like there is a situation that requires my immediate attention,' he finally addressed Fukagu, while his wife left the room without acknowledging anyone, obviously in a hurry._

_'Of course,' Fugaku said getting up, 'I believe I have taken enough of your time. I am sure you are a very busy man.'_

_Satoshi got up himself, his entire appearance one again changing and for a moment Fugaku wondered whether he had even met the actual clan head or just someone who acts in his stead, but the thought was a brief and fleeting one. The sudden quietness of his servant showed him to be an actual ninja playing a civilian as he appeared by his lords side without a word._

_'I am expecting your men to arrive by the end of the week. Someone will escort you out shortly. if you will excuse me,' with a quick bow the man left the room, his bodyguard following him like a shadow, his mousy appearance suddenly threatening and screaming danger._

_'Well, that was interesting,' the clansmen said quietly as he joined Fugaku._

_The Uchiha clan head could only nod in agreement, the tense silence ringing loudly in their ears. Moments later a different person appeared to escort them out the residence._

* * *

_Danzo was just about to leave the village and head to the Capital in search for Daimyo's support when the news reached him. __Daimyo's adviser, Hiro Aya had employed Uchihas for his bodyguards. Ten of them. Ten! The clan head himself was on his way to Konoha and will be arriving tomorrow after a successfully signed agreement._

_He slammed his stick into the ground, furious. How was he only finding out about this now? __His dark eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy kneeling in front of him, mask covering his face, not that it hid his identity. The colored porcelain was only there out of protocol._

_'Your father left the village two nights ago,' his quiet hiss was like a whip, but the kneeling boy stayed perfectly still before him. Unmoved, where most men would flinch and sweet, as dread overtook their hearts once they felt the dark aura the ROOT leader was carrying with him._

_'I wasn't aware of the reasons behind his departure,' Itachi answered simply, 'my father is allowed to leave the village when purchasing necessities for the police force. I believe he left under the illusion of some weapon deal with an old smith from north part of the country. The news of his actual motives have reached me but minutes ago.'_

_Danzo stared at the masked face. Could Itachi be lying? Or had Fugaku really left under falls pretense? Perhaps he could bring in the clan head for leaving the village without Hokages specific allowance. Not a likely scenario, but one worth considering non the less._

_'This is bad news Itachi. You have to be more careful from now on. What if your little brother was to accidentally get caught in the crossfire?' Danzo asked him somewhat patronizing, 'Dismissed.'_

_Itachi nodded his head before disappearing with a puff of smoke. He had a mission to prepare for._

_Hitomi was already waiting for him, impatiently so, if the state of his bedroom was of any indication. With a resigned sigh Itachi started cleaning up._

_'How did it go?' She asked from the middle of the floor where she was still lying surrounded by Itachi's belongings. The concept or privacy, personal space and alike were all foreign to her._

_'Danzo was understandably annoyed, but I think he believed me.'_

_Hitomi answered with a distracted hum, but otherwise stayed motionless._

_'We have a mission to prepare for,' Itachi reminded her._

_'I know,' she said with clear disinterest. __Entering ANBU hadn't been her brightest idea__ (bunch of crazy workaholics, all of them),__ but it wasn't her worst one yet either so whatever._

_'Do you think he will still go to the capital to look for Daimyo's support?' Shisui asked easily sidestepping a kunai aimed at his head._

_'Hello to you too. Thanks for popping in. Pun fully intended,' Hitomi said, a hand over her rapidly beating hearth and a set of shuriken ready._

_Itachi hadn't so much as acknowledged the sudden, soundless appearance of his best friend, and therefore earned himself a dirty eye from Hitomi. She disliked being surprised, even more so if she was the only one. Itachi could've damn well warned her._

_'I think he probably will try,' Itachi answered._

_'He will be wasting his time, then.'_

_'That he will be.'_

_'He mentioned Sasuke. Again. This is the third time already,' Itachi added once his room was back in order. He was getting worried._

_Hitomi jumped to her feet pushed Shisui out of the room and slammed the door in his face, locking it before coming to stand in front of Itachi who watched her fast movement with bothered dark eyes. She wasn't going to let Danzo and his threats turn Itachi against her._

_'I would prefer not to have to show you the kekkei genkai of my clan, as you are likely to rat me out the second you believe Konoha to be in danger, but as your concern for your brother is clouding your judgement I have no other choice. I have a plan that need to be followed and this should put your mind to rest.'_

_Itachi's eyes quickly turned red as Hitomi's appearance started to change. Her eyes turned purple and her hair short, spiky and blond. Mouth and nose changed the sizes before everything returned to the way it was supposed to be. All of this visibly affected her chakra**.**_

_'People from my clan can change their appearance at will and there is no henge to be spotted. No matter what happens, Sasuke has people looking after him and he will be safe. I promise.'_

_Itachi stared wide-eyed. Kiranazo clan could have spies anywhere and no one would notice! It was an alarming revelation. Hitomi however didn't wait for him to get over the shock and instead went to open the door to let in a confused and slightly alarmed Shisui who was in his full, sharp mission mindset as Hitomi liked to call it. He was very much like Itachi when he was like this. No easy grins and oblivious remarks, just careful eyes and quick mind. __Thankfully he asked no questions. If it is something he was supposed to know, Itachi will tell him, otherwise he will respect his friend's decision and not ask any questions. Itachi had parroted everything he heard enough times for Shisui to be sure of that he will be informed of all important matters. However, he did feel irked by the entire situation. This was not the first time he was kicked out so that Itachi and Hitomi could share a secret and annoyingly he very much doubted it would be the last. Shisui was doing his best not to feel jealous, the rational part of him knowing he isn't being replaced. He knew that Itachi trusted him more than he ever will Hitomi. But sometimes, his rational part wasn't strong enough to overcome the unwelcome emotion of isolation._

_'Ready to go, ne?' he checked._

_Itachi nodded quietly and seconds later they were all gone._

* * *

_(two months later)_

_Fugaku was sitting in his living room carefully observing a young woman walking around. They were the only occupants of the big house. Itachi was away on a solo ANBU mission, first of a kind and most likely Danzo's doing, and Mikoto had taken Sasuke to the playground._

_Hitomi was rather rudely taking and inspecting things, blond hair flowing behind her. Currently she looked to be slightly over twenty with gray eyes and sharp face. The transformation had taken a big chunk of her chakra but she seemed unconcerned. It had been fascinating to watch the display of power._

_'The civilians are calming down. My seeds are working and so far your men had listened and acted like members from a respected clan should. Your support to the kyubi brat also gained you Hokage's favor, like I thought it would.'_

_'We still have a long way to go. We are nowhere near the seat in the village council,' Fugaku reminded her, 'Many have short patience and elders are still loud about wanting a radical reform.'_

_Hitomi turned to look at the clan head, 'It's been only a couple of months. I can't perform miracles. Not to worry though, I am sure I can bring Uchiha clan to the highest place of influence. There is also a problem of only limited number of Uchihas being allowed to join the regular forces. It's something that will have to be dealt with sooner rather than later.'_

_Fugaku nodded, 'What's our next move?'_

_Hitomi took a beautifully ornamented blade and spun it around watching the reflecting light before she faced the clan head again. If she was quite honest, she had been pleasantly surprised by intelligence and patience the man had shown. What he needed was support. Despite being the officially most important and influential figure in the clan, he could still be pressured by the elders. He now had the support he needed in the form of Kiranazo clan and they could stab him in the back as easily as they can support him, a point she was about to drive home. Just to make sure he was playing by her rules._

_'The Uchiha clan is too closed off to the rest of the society, it'll take some time for you to be introduced back into the political waters of this village. Let's lay low for another month or so, make sure we have civilian adoration and support. You are respected but also feared. For now, let's make people forget why they fear you. Open the clan gates. Invite them in. Look how far you have come just by accepting in one clan. Why do you think Kiranazo are this powerful and influential? We keep our options open, we are friends with everyone, but loyal to no-one. The stories from the old war days should be telling enough,' she said as she cut her palm with the small blade. She did it almost curiously and Fugaku was unable to take his eyes away._

_'You sided with both Uchiha and Senju,' he remembered from one of the scrolls._

_'What better way to stay at the top if not by supporting both of the sides that had the potential to win. My father is so proud of that particular manipulation,' she licked the blood from her palm the wound closing in the wake of her tongue. It was a very creepy sight. _

_Fugaku could no longer stop himself from prying, 'How old are you really?'_

_'Curious?' she teased easily while whipping the blade and putting it back, 'I am five years younger than my infamous ex-fiance. You can do the math.'_

_Fugaku could, but suddenly wasn't sure he wanted to. He had actually thought her to be younger. He decided to address another topic that bothered him, 'You have become very close to Itachi.'_

_'It's lonely at the top. I know the feeling and can sympathize. I used to be a child prodigy too, although the times were different, the loneliness that comes with being special is the same.'_

_'Never took you for the empathizing type.'_

_'I am not. However, as my father has ordered I am to marry the kid one day, might as well make it comfortable.'_

_Fugaku found that explanation unlikely. He had already warned Itachi to be cautious of the girl, but his son had still decided to give her his trust. Well, perhaps decided was a wrong word to use here, he was persuaded would be a more appropriate term. One could only hope that his loyalty to his clan would win over the offered hand of friendship and understanding when the time comes. He had been raised to put his clan first, he had never before disappointed and hopefully he wasn't about to start now._

_To be quite honest, Fugaku knew this would happen, he knew his son was lonely. Shisui and Sasuke couldn't fill in for all the people that feared the Uchiha prodigy and moved out of his way on the streets. Not to mention that, for all their support and love, neither of the boys understood Itachi's position. He was a genius and a future head of the clan, the burden placed on him wasn't something simple to relate too. Fugaku knew this, his childhood had been lonely too._

_He starred at the young woman before him, for the first time actually considering how difficult her childhood must have been too. For just one tiny moment, he was glad that there was someone there, who knew exactly what his eldest was going through._

* * *

_Itachi was waiting patiently for his target. He had been waiting for two days now and despite of his best efforts, his mind started to wonder. Still keeping an eye on his surroundings, his thoughts turned to the new (and by now well established) occupant of his home._

_Hitomi Kiranazo._

_The girl was a mystery. One he was very wary of. But he had to admit that he was becoming used to her presence. In some strange way, they were like kindred souls; two lonely and lost souls, stumbling trough the dark. It was a source of comfort to have her around, but he didn't trust her and that confused him._

_He trusted her intentions, yes. He knew nothing of her motives, and he didn't have to know as long as the end game was the same, as long as nothing she did harmed Konoha. However, he didn't trust her, as a person. There was just something about her that constantly set him off. It was there in a playful, almost cruel smiles, it was there in the impossibly blue eyes shining with mischief. It was in her every move and word, some undefined reason to distrust, to hold at arms __lengths, no matter how lonely he felt, how much he needed to get closer to someone similar to him. __They did resemble each other in many ways, Itachi pondered. Her enigmatic past couldn't hide that. They were like two sides of the same coin. Same base, but a different face._

_He was suddenly brought out of his mussing as his target finally appeared (two days and five hours late, he counted). Time to finish the mission and get back home. He had been away for far to long._

* * *

Present day:

While she had been happy to see Sasuke and Naruto again (she may or may not have missed them just a little bit) and get their help to move in, Hitomi was still indecisive about meeting the fifth's apprentice. On one hand, she could use the girl (who obviously lacked confidence and was an easy target) to learn more about some of the Slug princess' more advanced creations, on the other hand, there was now one more person she needed to be friendly with. Hitomi had no problem being friendly mind you, she just preferred to be friendly around unobservant people, where she could slip every once in a while. But she very much doubted Tsunade had taken an unobservant student under her wing. Despite all of her shortcomings, Slug Princess was a very intelligent woman who had high standards when it comes to students.

Maybe she should take a leaf out of Itachi's book and be aloof but kind. Less chances to slip that way. Also less chances to get anything useful out of the pinky girl. Decisions, decisions...

A few black-haired children run by her and she couldn't help but smile. There were more youngsters in the clan now, than there were the last time she was here. Then, due to the harsh times the clan was faced with, Sasuke had been the only child. Other kids have all been ten or above, already ninja, already killing. The prosperity had brought the laughter and smiles into the compound. More were ready to start a family under peaceful circumstances.

Many Uchiha clan members greeted her as she walked trough the compound. She was glad that all the effort she had put into making them like her had payed off, it had been a decade and many were genuinely happy to see her. She smiled and waived, exchanging a word or two with every other person. It was easy. It always had been, making people love her, making people fear her, or anything in between.  
She was good at pretending, good at being someone she is not, good at changing her personality to adopt to the people and situations around her. She was everything and nothing. That's why she had such an easy time befriending the aloof Uchiha genius. She was capable of being whatever he needed, while leaving just enough of herself and her flaws to look real, to make even the ever-observant and wary clan heir trust her.

She entered a small house near the center of the compound and a young man sitting in the living room got up without a question, quickly leading her upstairs to a small bedroom. It had been usual for her to visit the sick or, as it was in this case, the dying back when she had lived with the Uchiha. She was one of the best medics, she lived among them, she was trusted. She could help them heal or ease their pain. It earned her their respect and their loyalty.

The women currently lying in the master-bed however was a special case, if only because Hitomi came to Konoha earlier than planed, having heard that the old woman wished to see her, had asked for her repeatedly. The young man, that had lead her upstairs, left the room with a bow, quietly closing the door behind him. Hitomi edged closer to the bed. The room stank of death and no open windows could make the draft strong enough to make the smell disappear. Hair, white in color and without a single black lock left, was spread on the pillow, surrounding an ancient, pained face. As she took a seat at the edge of the bed the eyelids fluttered open, almost blind eyes met her blue ones. The muddy onyx turned red and recognition flashed over the creased face.

'You came,' the old woman croaked, her voice breaking, 'You came,' she repeated in a whisper, disbelieving.

'Of course I did,' Hitomi said smiling kindly as she took the old hand in her own. Weak, dusty, cold, that's what the hand she was holding felt like. There was barely any life left there. This woman was breathing by sheer willpower. Stubborn. That's what the Uchihas were, always had been. Stubborn. Unyielding. She pushed her chakra in to reduce the pain. 'I couldn't deny your dying wish, could I?'

'My lady,' the woman whispered, 'I am honored. I just wanted you to know that I remembered...,' she smiled, 'I remember. Is he... Is he still...' she started coughing but is passed quickly.

'He is alive and well.'

The woman smiled, tears in her eyes, 'I am glad. You will help them, won't you? Help them find their way, make sure Uchiha returns to their former glory. There is no-one to stand in the way.'

'There is no-one,' Hitomi agreed, her ever-present smile turning cruel, her warm eyes turned to steel, 'Nothing but the past to bury.'

Suddenly, her chakra was no longer easing the pain but attacking the hearth. The old woman only smiled, 'Bring Uchiha the glory,' she said before she died, happy, believing she died for a cause. Hitomi let the hand drop and sighed. The women had been only half-lucid, it was a good thing she had decided to come and end this. Less loose ends to tie up.  
Without a second glance she left the room informing on her way out the young man that his grandmother had passed away, there was nothing she could've done but either ease or prolong her pain. He had nodded in acceptance, already prepared for the outcome, with a pat on his shoulder and a small bow, Hitomi left him to mourn in peace. She had places to be, people to charm. She had noticed on her way there that her favorite dango shop was still standing, maybe she should try to coax Itachi into treating her. Smiling brightly, she was on her way to find the aloof Uchiha prodigy.

* * *

Shisui had always hated those "important" clan meetings. Technically, he could skip them. He was a branch member. And while an amazing and reliable ninja, he was also fairly easy going. Everyone in clan knew that. No-one would make much fuss if he just stopped coming. It's not like there is anything important ever being said on those meetings. He sighed. Dreadful.

His eyes landed in the reason he was wasting his time in this dark room instead of being out there running in the fields and bathing in the golden sun-rains. Yes, the only reason he was still there.

Itachi.

The clan heir was attentively listening to the ongoing nonsense. His stance straight and proud. Shisui knew that the brilliant mind his cousin possessed was memorizing every unimportant detail mentioned, despite it being (in Shisui's humble opinion) a complete waste of mind space. Hell, he was certain a brain-cell of his has died for every minute he was there listening to this utter nonsense. The things he did for his best friend.

With a resigned sigh, Shisui tuned in to the ongoing conversation again.

'Uchiha-sama, we believe it is imperative to fill in the spot at the elder council. The woman is on her dead-bed, there isn't any point in waiting longer,' one of the elders repeated.

'If we are about to replace her, we should at least ask for her recommendation,' another one suggested.

'She is barely lucid. You can't honestly expect us to value her opinion? She's been mumbling about Madara and his wife coming back to bring us glory for over three weeks now. Her opinion hardly matters.'

'That may be. However, she is the second oldest among us. The only one besides Lord Indra, who still remembers the times before the villages existed. We should show her respect and -'

The argument was interrupted by loud sound of temple doors sliding open, a boy in his early teens entered with a deep bow, 'Excuse my interruption. Lady Uchiha Naori has just passed away.'

'She died?'

'We should go give our respects-'

'-that was sudden.'

'It solves the issue of-.'

The loud chatter followed the boys exit and Shisui sighed tiredly. The old lady would certainly be missed.

'Quiet down!' Fugaku ordered, 'Due to this recent development, this meeting is dismissed.'

Nods, mumbling and harried exits followed this declaration, but Shisui stayed seated, waiting for Itachi to move first. He didn't and soon enough they were the only ones left. The silence was dragging on. It was too long and awkward, even for him.

'Ne, Itachi?' he questions.

His voice strangely loud in the eerie silence.

The sharp turn of the black head only got him more worried as his eyes met the similar onyx ones. It was obvious Itachi had thought everyone had left.

'Is everything alright?'

Silence.

Terrible, bloodcurdling silence.

He could almost see the gears turning with enormous speed in that over-sized brain of Itachi's. Thoughtful, calculating and cold eyes staring into his own.

'Hitomi is back,' Itachi finally said.

'So I've noticed,' Shisui answered with confusion.

'We are engaged,' Itachi whispered though it looked like he wanted to say something else.

'Ne?!'

'We are engaged,' Itachi repeated calmly.

'I heard you the first time you dolt. You don't just drop things like that on a person! You- ...wait. How long have you been engaged?'

'Since she came here the first time. Although I pretended I didn't know as that was the request by the Kiranazo clan, as that I am to learn of our engagement only after she leaves. For her, I've only known for the last couple years.'

Shisui just stared. An explanation to what the hell was going on would be nice right now. Than something clicked.

'How is this relevant to the death of old granny Naori?' he asked.

'I didn't say it was.'

'Don't take me for a simpleton Itachi. People don't consider me your match just for my dashing looks.'

'I never thought less of you,' the Uchiha heir said quietly, before suddenly asking, 'Do you trust her?'

'I... am feeling very confused right now. Do I trust a person who got us out of political hell all those years ago and has been our friend ever since? My answer is yes, but I have a feeling it is somehow the wrong one.'

Itachi nodded looking away again. Thoughtful.

'Do you trust her?' Shisui decided to ask.

'I never did.'

'Didn't seem like that back then.'

'I trusted her intentions. I didn't trust her.'

'Well I consider her a friend!' Shisui proclaimed with considerable annoyance, already fed up with the cryptic conversation. Despite the popular opinion, one doesn't get used to Itachi's thought process. One might learn to follow it, lowering the chance of getting irritated, but one does not get used to it. And it is moments like this, when Shisui can't follow where the conversation is going, that he is reminded why Itachi is considered so ingenious even compared to other geniuses (Shisui himself included).

'I consider her a friend too,' the heir said calmly.

'I give! Spit it out. What's on your crazy mind, little cousin?'

'I was just wondering why she came back.'

'Your upcoming marriage seems like a valid reason to me.'

'No. We talked last night. That's not the reason.'

'Well you.. someone entered the temple,' Shisui whispered moving to the shadows quickly only to notice that Itachi stayed on the same spot.

'Well that's too bad,' a cheerful voice rang through the room, 'I was hoping to sneak up on you and scare you.'

'Hitomi,' Itachi acknowledged.

'Itachi darling, Shisui. Who's up for some dango?' the girl asked happily as she approached them.

'Me,' Shisui said smiling (better keep the cryptic chitchat out of the head now and ponder over it later), 'I can't wait to hear all I have missed for the last ten years of your life. Sakura-san was a bit in a way this morning. I didn't get all the dirty details I wanted. Let's go, ne? Last to the dango shop paying!'

They were off in a blink, leaving Itachi behind to follow at a much more dignified speed.

* * *

Tsunade stared out of the huge window of the Hokage office. She had already sent the summon for the Uchiha heir, however she still felt uneasy about her decision. There was no insurance that she was making a right choice, but the village needed to keep completing missions, it couldn't just let all of it's resources go into finding Akatsuki.

A soft knock interrupted her musing and the door opened. Itachi Uchiha stepped trough in full ANBU gear.

'Hokage-sama,' he greeted quietly with a respectful bow.

'You can take the mask off,' she said, turning to face him, 'As you have probably heard Asuma's team and the one sent to support them had all returned back to Konoha, half dead and in need of immediate medical attention. Two members are still in a critical condition, the rest would remain in the hospital for at least a week to recover. They had barely escaped the Akatsuki pair they had encountered. They had also lost every trail of the of the mentioned pair in their attempt to come home alive.'

She slammed her fist into the table breaking it in two. Itachi didn't even flinched when faced with her rage. He remained quiet, waiting for the woman to calm down. Tsunade took a deep breath and her eyes met the dark onyx ones. Faced with Itachi's unflappable attitude, she felt herself cool down too. Yes, this was the right choice.

'Hitomi Kiranazo will be your responsibility. She is our best source of information it seems. Pick up 70 shinobi, ANBU or regular forces who would form special assassination and tactical squad with sole purpose of gathering intelligence, assassinating and protecting Konoha from Akatsuki. You will be the captain. I however expect team Kakashi to be apart of it, and Hatake Kakashi to maintain maximum authority over his team. The rest of the shinobi will be of your own choosing. They may even belong to the police force if you believe them to be valuable enough. The chosen list of names will be run by me as I have to make sure to retain enough good ninja for completing missions. I will expect a weekly report on the progress, more frequent if necessary. Any questioned?'

'I am expected to create a team to find and kill Akatsuki and protect the village should they attack?' Itachi questioned.

'Yes. The village will need the resources completing missions for clients brings us, we can't afford to put the stop to them. However, Akatsuki is a serious threat that requires out immediate attention. I will do my best to manage both, but I need a constant, capable structure to deal with the organization which doesn't require my constant attention, much like how missions are given.'

Itachi nodded, 'Would it be possible to have a special training grounds for the unit? Not unlike the ANBU ones.'

'I'll see to it.'

'Than I shall return with a list of names in two days.'

Tsunade nodded. This was why she had chosen Itachi to lead the unit. He was responsible and efficient. It was no small task to create a 70 men group to complete the given task, yet she had no doubt that the list she will hand her over in just two days time will be exactly what she wanted it to be.

'You are dismissed.'

He bowed again leaving the room.

At least that matter was taken care off, she sighed. She should leave to the hospital next, to check on the patients. Than there were papers she needed to sign. Hopefully she will manage to squeeze a few minutes for a bottle of sake in there somewhere.


	6. apology

I realized that I have no understanding of Konoha politics and am very annoyed with how this is turning out. Itachi is also terribly written and he is my favorite character so that won't do.

Therefore, one I finish Angel of Terror (only 2 more chapters), I fill fully concentrate on this story and probably rewrite it from start (I apologize for the inconvenience).

I won't be starting any new stories until I am done with this one.

Important:

1\. I will post a note here that I have started the story (and will actually have a beta this time around) so as long as you stay on alert you will know about it (I will remove this story once I am sure that all the interested readers of this story have seen the messages).

2\. I will be writing the story as 2 books (first the past and then the present, I don't care how long it takes. It's too messy the way I am currently writing).

3\. There will be two side stories to the main one. First, the collection of short stories and legends from the ninja world and the second one will be about customs, political system and so on (both I plan to use in Naruto stories I might write in the future).

Once again, I really apologize. But I figured better start rewriting now than when I am done with the story.

P.S. I expect I'll start writing the story by February as I believe I have collected most of the data needed.


End file.
